


Сенсорная перегрузка

by 2crazy4thisworld



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dehumanisation, Dissociation, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Period-Typical Homophobia, Psychological Trauma, Steve Angst, Steve Feels, The Mask Doesn't Come Off, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2crazy4thisworld/pseuds/2crazy4thisworld
Summary: Мы не узнаем друг друга как единое целое, мы знаем своих близких по частям: их глаза, их движения, то, как они дышат, как пахнут… С помощью этих, неосознанно накопленных фрагментов, мы создаем цельную картину в наших головах. Капля, по капле, по капле, мы изучаем и медленно учимся узнавать, понимать, чувствовать друг друга и нуждаться друг в друге…Спустя какое-то время после разморозки, проспав 70 лет подо льдом, Стив Роджерс идет работать на Ника Фьюри в штаб-квартиру ЩИТА в Вашингтоне, Округ Колумбия. Заданий становится все больше, и Ник Фьюри, узнав, что Стиву необходим опытный разведчик и снайпер, назначает ему нового напарника: странного мужчину с металлической рукой и маской, известного лишь под именем «Солдат».





	1. I. ЕГО ДВИЖЕНИЯ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sensory Overload](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385704) by [claritylore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claritylore/pseuds/claritylore). 



> Фух, даже не верится, что я домучила этот корявый текст. Это довольно тяжелая и грустная история, просто предупреждаю тех, кто не любит читать депрессуху. Я тоже не особо люблю, но задумка и исполнение автора – просто замечательные. Я не особо разбираюсь во всяких там военных терминах, так что подправьте меня, если что-то где-то не так. Новая глава будет появляться каждые 3-4 дня.

_Боль. Не хватает кислороду._  
_Острая боль. Правая рука._  
Визуальный рефлекс. Освободиться. Слишком ярко. Избежать травмы.  
Присутствуют три единицы. Женщина на 3. Мужчина на 8. Мужчина на 11. Выход на 12.  
Визуально: два оружия, автоматических. Три скрыто: один пистолет, два ножа.  
Пятый уровень угрозы. Нужно быть настороже.  
_Руки и ноги… обездвижены. Защищаться невозможно._  
Унять мышечные спазмы. Успокоить дыхание.  
Ждать, когда его освободят. _Сидеть смирно._  
Время: 08:01 ( _безопасно_ )  
Трубы отсоединены. Зажимы сняты.  
Разрешить осмотр. _Разрешить осмотр. Пульс… разрешить… разрешить…_  
Ждать параметров нового задания.

...

– Я не понимаю, как это будет работать, – говорит Стив, качая головой. Он тычет пальцами в схематический план, указывая на очевидные слабые места пути входа. – Если этот план верен, у нас точно не получится пройти так, чтобы не попасться под прицел снайперу, до того как мы получим необходимый визуальный контроль над местностью. Мне стоит пойти одному, найти более скрытный проход в здание и первому очистить путь…

– Проблема – не попасть внутрь, – парирует Ник Фьюри голосом человека, который уже потратил огромное количество времени на обдумывание данной проблемы, и теперь у него совершенно нет времени на то, чтобы вдаваться в каждую деталь. – Тебе может и удастся добраться до заложников, но ты обязательно по пути заденешь хотя бы одну из дюжины скрытых сигнализаций. После чего, спасение заложников будет невозможным.

– Можем мы вырубить электроэнергию?

Фьюри бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд.

– Если бы все было бы так просто, мы бы уже давно зашли и вышли.

Стив вздыхает и поджимает губы.

– Каков ваш план, сэр?

Ник Фьюри подходит к окну его конференц-зала: его единственный оставшийся глаз мечется по улицам внизу вдалеке. Внешне он спокоен, и его дыхание ровное, но в его движениях Стив чувствует некую степень сомнения.

– У меня есть оперативник с очень специфическими навыками невидимого снайпера и разведчика ловушек, – говорит он спустя какое-то время. – Генератор завода расположен в самом центре, и там, на территории, у них находится множество людей, не говоря уже о сенсорных ловушках. Главным для нас является скрытность. Он пойдет вперед и разведает территорию, уберет угрозы, нейтрализует ловушки как можно незаметнее. Стоит вам только взорвать генератор, на вас сразу же набросятся враги, но все ловушки и сенсоры будут отключены, и вы сможете войти и выйти, до того как они догадаются, что к чему.

Стив знает только одного человека с таким орлиным взором, который может провернуть такую рискованную операцию.

– Это Соколиный Глаз? – спрашивает он, едва сдерживая нотку надежды в голосе.

– Нет, – говорит Фьюри, не выдерживая, и немного мрачно усмехаясь, – нет, это – специалист. Призрак, если так можно выразиться. Не из тех, кого я бы доставал из шкафа каждый день, но у нас заканчивается время. Если мы хотим иметь возможность спасти этих людей, мы должны начинать операцию прямо сейчас.

Стив вытягивается в струнку, все это время в мантии Капитана Америки, которую он носит как костюм на всем своем теле.

– Я готов начать.

– Хорошо. Не забудь свой щит, он тебе понадобится. Для отправки, сообщи на базу хэликэрриеров через час. Команда УДАР поедет с вами, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так.

Стив кивает, автоматически переключаясь в режим готовности, когда, неожиданно, рука на его плече возвращает его в реальность.

– Будь осторожен, Кэп. Держись ближе к своему прикрытию, но не пытайся вступать с ним в контакт. Ты не сможешь переговариваться с ним по коммуникатору.

– Сэр?

– Он не разговаривает. Но он также никогда не ошибается.

Он не может уйти просто так. Стив недостаточно туп, чтобы отправляться на такую опасную операцию с неизвестным прикрытием на его стороне. Ему нужно знать больше.

Фьюри это не нравится. Похоже, ему не хочется особенно распространяться на этот счет, но несколько хорошо подобранных слов заставляют его сменить гнев на милость.

– Хорошо, я отправлю тебе отчет, – говорит он, чтобы поскорей избавиться от Стива.

+++

ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО: УРОВЕНЬ 7  
Кодовое имя: Зимний Солдат  
Псевдонимы: [Вычеркнуто], Призрак, [Вычеркнуто], Солдат  
Возраст: Неизвестен  
Национальность: Русский, [Вычеркнуто]

Место обнаружения: Вашингтон, Округ Колумбия (налет на Первое Национальное Хранилище), 2012

Важные атрибуты: Вставки из вибраниума (левая рука), бионические имплантаты (череп, грудь, челюсть), хирургически усиленная структура скелета (позвоночник, грудная клетка, бедренные кости, колени, локти, челюсть)

Оценка силы: [Вычеркнуто]  
Оценка снайперских способностей: точность 99.7%

Задания: 100% успех (15 полевых миссий ЩИТА за период 2012-2015)

Заметки: Оперативник был найден во время расследования действий бывшего связного ЩИТА с Международным Советом по Безопасности Александра Пирса (погиб) в 2007 году. С этой даты предназначен для использования ЩИТОМ.

Были отмечены обширные знания в области различных видов оружия, взрывчатки, ловушек, приемов боя и порядков ведения боевых действий, которые оказались полезны и были добавлены в тренировочное пособие для наших агентов. При том, что объект проявляет симптомы глубокого ментального программирования, все попытки восстановления психики были неудачными или пагубно влияли на него. Объект легко усмиряется с помощью точных процедур и предписаний, описанных в файле, найденном вместе с объектом. Его набор навыков был расценен как слишком важный, чтобы рисковать возможной дестабилизацией состояния.

Файл Зимнего Солдата указывает на то, что объект провел значительное количество времени в криогенном сне, что может быть причиной наблюдаемого нестабильного поведения. Было установлено, что объект является русским испытуемым добровольцем со времен начала Холодной Войны, скорее всего, назначенным [Вычеркнуто] для собственного использования по взаимному соглашению на неопределенный период времени.

Полная документация засекречена (Уровень 12: Риск Национальной Безопасности).

+++

Стив слышит, как члены команды УДАР называют его Солдатом. И только. Не проще, не человечнее. По-видимому, им в той же степени известно его имя, как и тому человеку, который написал этот короткий отчет. И, если честно, он чувствует себя чуть более чем слегка дискомфортно, находясь вместе с ними в присутствии чего-то такого мощного и… смиренного.

Маска и защитные очки на Солдате, а также простой черный кожаный жилет и военные штаны не позволяют Стиву как следует разглядеть его. Лохматые длинные волосы совсем сбивают Стива с толка, потому что, если честно, он совершенно не похож ни на одного солдата, которого когда-либо встречал Стив. И хотя он пытается украдкой, бросая косые взгляды, хоть как-то рассмотреть его, все, что он точно может заметить – это то, что у этого человека с собой в избытке множество различных приборов и ножей, словно он ходячий арсенал, и ничего больше. Ничего другого отличительного он разглядеть не может.

Что напрягает Стива – это то, что этот человек ведет себя так, словно он совершенно не подозревает о присутствии вокруг него других людей на самолете. Он просто сидит, абсолютно бездвижно, план операции мелькает перед ним на одном из подвешенных экранов, ярко мерцая. Из-за этого линзы на его защитных очках приходят в движение, но это единственное в нем, что шевелится; вообще едва ли можно заметить, что он дышит. Он не двигается, и когда выключаются слайды с информацией. Просто остается стоять абсолютно бездвижным, по-видимому, ожидая.

У Стива мороз по коже прошел, когда он прочитал фразу «симптомы глубокого ментального программирования». Он не знает точно, что она значит, и вообще не имеет понятия, чего можно ожидать от такого жуткого заявления. В какой-то степени он уверен, что без серьезных на то оснований Фьюри не выбрал бы ему именно такого партнера для прикрытия. Он уверен, что может доверять Нику, даже если при этом он не может доверять этому незнакомцу в их рядах. Даже несмотря на то, что последнее, что сказала ему Наташа, перед тем как он перебрался в Вашингтон, странно суровым тоном, нехарактерным для кого-то, настолько хорошо умеющего скрывать свои настоящие чувства, было «Будь осторожен с Ником Фьюри, он продаст тебя, если ему потребуется сделать это», он все равно вполне себе уверен.

Спустя несколько часов, в течение которых команда УДАР обменивалась грубоватыми шутками друг с другом, а Стив вновь погрузился в размышления, самолет начинает свое заранее рассчитанное приземление над Южной Баварией. Кто-то протягивает ему парашют, и, так как они находятся далеко от больших водоемов, которые иначе смягчили бы ему падение, Стив принимает и пристегивает его.

Он стоит рядом с Солдатом у открытого люка и кричит на Рамлоу, чтобы самолет был посажен по запланированным координатам, дополнительно приказывая, чтобы медики ждали наготове в случае возможных потерь. Когда он поворачивается, он замечает, что Солдат уже выпрыгнул.

На улице темно и туманно. Стив теряет свое прикрытие практически сразу после прыжка из самолета, и в момент, когда он приземляется, он понимает, что он уже никак не может наладить с ним контакт. Он с запозданием сожалеет, что не установил никакого отслеживающего устройства, однако, Стив не ожидал, что его партнер будет таким независимым.

Ему больше ничего не остается, как продолжить как есть, в одиночку, перепрыгивая через электрическое ограждение, с огромной осторожностью, стараясь не прикасаться к нему, частично используя свой щит как буфер. Так он оказывается на территории удаленной старой фабрики, где, очевидно, согласно разведданным Фьюри, держат в заложниках группу американских политических заключенных, которые были перехвачены, когда направлялись на мирные переговоры.

Стив обходит все камеры видеонаблюдения, которые замечает, используя свои исключительные гимнастические данные, бесшумно взбираясь по некоторым деревянным решеткам, чтобы попасть внутрь через верхнее окно. И, стоит ему только оказаться внутри, он знает, что он именно там, где, как ожидалось, он и должен быть.

Около дверей в комнату, в которой он оказался, сидят два мертвых охранника, оприходованных без всяких следов борьбы. Также на стене заметна закороченная панель, которая, как полагает Стив, должна была быть сигнализацией.

Он осторожно обходит их и выглядывает в коридор, изучая все вокруг. Стив мысленно возвращается к карте здания, которую он запомнил по дороге в хэликэрриере, и продолжает двигаться в сторону комнаты с генератором, тем путем, который он выбрал.

Визуально, он не видит следов своего прикрытия, но он продолжает находить ключи по дороге, и, в какой-то степени, он немного впечатлен. Пока он ничего не задел, никаких сигнализаций, никаких ловушек, и он повстречал еще три трупа, троих охранников, которые не успели доложить о вторжении. Солдат жесток, но эффективен.

Бесшумно, Стив движется по полумраку пахнущих влагой коридоров к обозначенной первой остановке – комнате электропитания. Здесь его почти застает врасплох мужчина в меховой шапке, выходящий из комнаты с другой стороны, но он бесшумно заходит и берет его в удушающий захват. Практически в то же мгновение он слышит отдаленный звук «пзз-бип», и внезапно он держит в руках весь вес тела своего возможного будущего противника, у которого в голове теперь имеется аккуратная пара дыр в каждом виске. Стив оглядывается, но все, что он видит – это ели заметный блеск какого-то отражения или чего-то подобного, исчезающий около входа.

Действительно, призрак.

Стив опускает мертвый вес мужчины и осторожно заходит в комнату электропитания, переступая через еще одного мертвого охранника. Ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы заметить Солдата. Он держится за навесную лестницу около открытого круглого светового люка над ними.

Тихо и неподвижно ждет. Стив выходит из своего состояния задумчивости и приступает к делу. Он достает взрывчатку C4 из своего боевого пояса и прикрепляет ее к контрольной панели генератора.

Не подумав, он показывает Солдату сигналы рукой – смени позицию, следуй за мной – но запоздало понимает, что использует военные сигналы американской армии – такие, которые он использовал бы во время Второй Мировой Войны. К счастью, Солдат кивает, очевидно, полностью понимая его.

С кошачьей грацией он спрыгивает вниз и точно приземляется на ноги, без какого бы то ни было стона от боли – прямо рядом с ним. Двигаясь синхронно, они подцепляют дверь с двух сторон. Стив пригибается первым, разглядывая возможных противников. Ему не нужно оглядываться назад, чтобы удостовериться, что его поддержка прикрывает его со спины.

На раз, внезапно Солдат хватает его, притягивая назад, и быстро удерживает. Стив с любопытством смотрит, как он осторожно выходит вперед и обнаруживает практически незаметную панель на стене. Сняв переднюю крышку и покопавшись в проводах, Стив замечает вспышку луча лазера безопасности, на который он почти напоролся, после чего он мерцает и исчезает.

Избавившись от этого препятствия, им удается вернуться к развязке пути, который приведет их напрямую к заложникам. Стив достает свое пусковое устройство для C4, делает еще один сигнал рукой, инструктируя приготовиться и пригнуться, который, опять, почему-то, Солдат моментально понимает – и спускает крючок.

Взрыв немного сбивает их с ног, и вокруг везде начинает мигать свет… но он не гаснет. Вместо этого включаются сирены, слева, справа, везде, жужжа и загораясь красным по всей базе.

– Похоже, этого было недостаточно, – тяжело вздыхает Стив, готовясь к бою. Практически сразу слышатся приближающиеся шаги ботинок, бегущих строем.

Охранники выскакивают из боковых коридоров, и Стив сгибается под своим щитом, прячась от тучи пуль. Быстро оглянувшись назад, он замечает, что Солдат использует свою руку в таком же ключе, уворачиваясь и демонстрируя довольно впечатляющие акробатические навыки. Он достает свои запрятанные пистолеты и открывает заградительный огонь, пока Стив использует рикошет из пуль, чтобы подойти к ним ближе и сразиться в рукопашном бою.

Над его головой со свистом пролетает граната, он замечает, как она катится по коридору впереди них, видит, как она взрывается с расчетом, чтобы обвалитесь стена, чтобы перекрыть выход охранникам с той стороны. Однако, после этого он понимает, что заградительный огонь прекратился, и Солдат внезапно исчез.

Стива сбоку царапает одна счастливая пуля, пока он расправляется с оставшейся кучкой из пятерых охранников, напавших на него вместе, как стая гиен. Он бросает одного из них об стену и вырубает двух других своим щитом. Оставшихся двоих он встречает в рукопашном бою на ножах, но ни один из них не может сравниться с ним в быстроте, поэтому у него очень просто получается вырубить их, использовав их собственную движущую силу против них же.

Он слышит в воздухе прерывистый шум и треск, похожий на электрический разряд, и слабый вскрик от боли, который протыкает его ножом в живот по причинам, которые он еще какое-то время будет не в состоянии понять. Освещение меркнет, и потом все внезапно гаснет: этот здоровенный монстр-генератор наконец-то взрывается ко всем чертям.

Даже несмотря на свое великолепное зрение, из-за отдаленного расположения, внутри здания стоит кромешная тьма. Никакого фонаря от города, который мог бы помочь им. Так что Стив надевает свои очки ночного виденья и дает своим глазам время, чтобы привыкнуть к ним.

Он чувствует запах Солдата, прежде чем увидеть его; чувствует запах чего-то горелого, некой смеси человеческой плоти и металла, и ему хочется никогда не знать, что это за запах. Стив не совсем четко видит, но он может разглядеть облачка дыма, поднимающиеся с левой стороны куртки Солдата, который держит свою руку скованно, пошатываясь, выходя из комнаты электропитания.

Стив только собирается спросить, что произошло, как Солдат убегает вперед него. Ему снова приходится играть в догонялки со скаутом, у которого, похоже, есть природная способность исчезать от него, даже при том, что вокруг не особо-то много мест, чтобы спрятаться.

Он следует за ним по самому логичному маршруту, ведущему вниз в длинную и неприятную яму атриума, насчет которой Стив волновался, когда разглядывал изначальные планы. Даже в темноте, он понимает, что его инстинкты действуют безошибочно, пока снайперы смотрят на него вниз с самых различных скрытых трибун, и они быстро стреляют наугад в него, очевидно, не заморачиваясь из-за темноты. К счастью, его собственное снайперское прикрытие, похоже, держит все под контролем, где бы он ни был, и каждый раз, когда один из охранников выдает себя и пытается снять Стива, за место этого, его самого проворно снимают.

Три заложника. Трое спасено и выведено целыми и невредимыми.

Стив почему-то удивлен, что все прошло так гладко. Он раздумает над тем, чтобы поговорить с Солдатом, сказать спасибо… или что-то типа того. Он видит, как тот стоит в углу моста хэликэрриера, делает шаг в его сторону, открывает свой рот, не до конца понимая, что он хочет сказать.

Солдат резко поворачивается к нему под таким углом, что Стив буквально остается стоять и смотреть ему в плечо, тем самым достаточно явно показывая, что у него нет ни малейшего желания вступать в контакт с ним за пределами миссии. От этого движения у Стива пропадает дар речи, язык застревает где-то в горле, и он неловко стоит там какое-то время, не зная, что ему делать дальше.

Язык тела мужчины так и кричит, чтобы его оставили в покое, и он почти так и делает. Но он – наблюдателен, был таким даже до того, как сыворотка усилила все его чувства до уровня сверхчеловека. Тот самый запах гари все еще чувствуется, и когда Стив решает посмотреть повнимательнее, он замечает, что мужчина стоит не так смирно, как он это делал перед заданием. На самом деле, его трясет, он туго сжимает кулак на правой руке, его левая рука вывернута внутрь к его боку, его спина достаточно изогнута вперед, чтобы дать Стиву понять, что он, возможно, испытывает острый дискомфорт.

– Эй, – шепчет он, его беспокойство побеждает его собственный дискомфорт от пока что показанного ему отношения. Он протягивает руку, надеясь, прикоснувшись к нему, создать взаимопонимание между ними и успокоить мужчину, но Солдат отходит он него, прежде чем Стив успевает наладить контакт.

Поблизости, команда УДАР наблюдает за ними, и он смущенно встречает их любопытные и внимательные взгляды. Брок Рамлоу сдавленно смеется и пожимает плечами, как будто тем самым говоря «он всегда такой», и когда Стив оборачивается, Солдата уже и след простыл.

...

Оценка полученных травм:  
Ожоги третьей степени, левое плечо.  
Поврежден модуль питания левой руки.  
Поврежден стык маски.  
Требуется техническое обслуживание.  
Присутствуют три единицы. Женщина на 3. Мужчина на 8. Мужчина на 11. Выход на 12.  
_Его волосы были светлыми… мягкими…_  
_Тук тук тук…_  
_НЕТ._  
_Слишком большой._  
Начало технического обслуживания.  
Трубы присоединены. Зажимы закрыты.  
Время: 21:59 ( _крайняя степень опасности_ )  
_Т… нет. Нет, нет. Нет. Ч… что…?_  
_Ах, больно. Больно. Больно. О Боже… хватит… хватит… пожалуйста… не надо… не надо…_  
– 32557038  
32557038  
32557038........"

+++


	2. II. ЕГО ХАРАКТЕР

_Боль. Не хватает кислороду._  
_Острая боль. Правая рука._  
Визуальный рефлекс. Освободиться. Слишком ярко. Избежать травмы.  
Присутствуют две единицы. Женщина на 3. Мужчина на 9. Выход на 12.  
Визуально: одно оружие, автоматическое. Скрытого оружия не обнаружено.  
Третий уровень угрозы.  
_Руки и ноги… обездвижены. Защищаться невозможно._  
Унять мышечные спазмы. Успокоить дыхание.  
Ждать, когда его освободят. _Сидеть смирно._  
Время: 10:17 ( _безопасно_ )  
Трубы отсоединены. Зажимы сняты.  
Разрешить осмотр. _Разрешить осмотр. Пульс… разрешить… разрешить…_ Ждать параметров нового задания.

...

Конечно, Стив помнит о Солдате, даже когда тот буквально испаряется из виду. Это словно зуд под кожей: ему хочется знать, что случилось с ним. Какая-то часть его души постоянно сжимает челюсть, как злобный волк, при мысли о любом человеке, который так явно мучается, пока его страдания с таким интересом игнорируются окружающими его людьми. То, как они называют его в отчете – объект, уместный термин – и как команда УДАР находит его забавным, словно актера для разогрева на концерте, просто не укладывается у Стива в голове.

Но ему пока не от чего оттолкнуться. Он читает, как можно внимательнее, о случившемся с директором Александром Пирсом. То, что ему удалось достать, сильно отредактировано, однако, ему понятно, что этот человек был связан с посторонним агентством, определенной сферы деятельности (название удалено). Сам _Фьюри_ выписал указ о задержании, который привел к самоубийству Пирса, так что, каким бы оно ни было – может быть, русским, если судить по записям в отчете – он, очевидно, был негодяем и достаточно опасным для Фьюри, чтобы тот отвернулся от такого важного агента: человека, который даже отказался от Нобелевской Премии.

Как он полагает, именно люди из этого неизвестного агентства создали этого «Зимнего Солдата», и они, скорее всего, ответствены за проблемы с психикой, с которыми его, очевидно, оставили, и все же Стиву не нравятся сноски о том, что ЩИТ отказался вылечить его. Похоже, что они пошли легким путем, и это кажется ему неправильным.

Но, какое-то время о Солдате больше ни от кого ничего не слышно. Команде УДАР особо нечего сказать о нем, и он знает, что Фьюри ему тоже ничего не расскажет. Единственную информацию, которую он собирает по крупицам – может исходить от ученых с желтыми пропусками, которых он видит в столовой, и которые каким-то образом связаны с техническим обслуживанием Солдата. Но он все еще не может придумать предлог, чтобы начать беседу с ними о нем.

Проходит одна неделя за другой, медленно, но неутомимо. Стив часто выходит на пробежки, ожидая своего следующего задания. Он заводит нового друга, Сэма Уилcона – ветерана, с которым он сразу же находит общий язык. Он чувствует себя странно, очень по-новому из-за того, что он нашел себе совершенно нового задушевного друга. Одновременно, одна часть его души расцветает от мысли о новой дружбе, другая часть его замыкается от той особенно мучительной боли потери, которая живет у него в легких и душит его в последние минуты, перед тем как он засыпает, и сразу же, как он просыпается по утрам.

Это место отведено имени, которое он больше не отваживается произносить вслух. Только, может быть, один или два раза в неделю, когда он говорит сам с собой в ванной, собираясь, он притворяется, что разговаривает…

_Вот бы ты сейчас увидел мои волосы, Бак, все уложенные. Ты бы так на меня разозлился, если бы увидел меня сейчас, всего такого подстриженного с взъерошенными волосами. Ха! Если бы мне сделали такую прическу в тридцатые, я бы попросил свои деньги назад. Если бы у меня вообще были деньги на стрижку… Ты бы никогда не отстриг мне их так… Хотел бы я… Я… А вот эта штука – гель для укладки. Он гораздо лучше той ужасной, воняющей бензином фигни, что ты выливал на свои волосы, чтобы они выглядели приглаженными… всегда пытался выглядеть старше, не так ли…_

Капитан Америка посещает мирный саммит в Европе и произносит слова, которые его страна, его правительство и ЩИТ тоже, ожидают услышать от него. Идеалы и ценности – вещи, которые всегда приводят всех в восторг.

Он возвращается в Вашингтон, собирается встретиться с несколькими Мстителями, но потом передумывает. Периодически он встречает Сэма на утренних пробежках, и Сэм приглашает его прийти на собрание группы поддержки для ветеранов. Он со всей искренностью соглашается прийти, но так и не приходит.

Его вызывают на еще одно задание – настоящее, и Стив сильно оживляется, когда узнает, что это еще одна операция по внедрению. На этот раз им придется действовать наперегонки со временем, чтобы подтвердить слухи об обогащении плутония с возможным намерением его распространения во враждебно настроенные страны, и найти месторасположение партии, перед тем как данные исчезнут, и владелец свалит восвояси. Команда УДАР может поехать с ним в качестве его прикрытия, что вполне устраивает Стива, но, в конечном счете, именно он спрашивает о возможности задействовать Солдата.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы он снова прикрыл тебя? – спрашивает Фьюри, совершенно не скрывая своего удивления.

Стив указывает на несколько уязвимых мест на карте местности.

– С хорошим снайпером будет гораздо легче добраться до позиции и проникнуть через главный вход, учитывая, что, согласно камерам дронов, альтернативных точек для входа не существует.

Убедить Фьюри не составляет проблем. Он совершенно не возражает, и Фьюри с большой радостью дает отмашку на использование оперативного специалиста для данной миссии.

– Наверное, мы можем спустить его с поводка еще раз, – уклончиво размышляет он, и не замечает, как Стив хмурится в ответ. – Хорошо, получишь ты своего снайпера. Отправление в ноль семь ноль-ноль завтра.

+++

Снова, пока они в пути, нет ни одного признака того, что Солдат в курсе, что рядом с ним находятся люди. Но теперь Стив знает, что он притворяется. Никто, настолько хорошо тренированный в дисциплинах разведки и снайперской стрельбы, не может быть таким ненаблюдательным, так что это, наверное, защитный механизм. Возможно, это связано с аспектом общения, рассуждает он, учитывая, что Солдат, похоже, не хочет общаться ни с кем, вербально или как бы то ни было. Через очки он не может хорошо разглядеть его глаза, но Стив готов поспорить, что он все еще старательно избегает смотреть на кого-то из них.

Поскольку данная операция основана на инфильтрации всей команды и затем прочесывании здания в группах по двое: Рамлоу и Хан, Роллинс и Бишоп, с Кэпом и Солдатом во главе – перед тем как самолет приземлится, он решает уделить минутку и ободрить всех присутствующих.

Он напоминает им, что операция должна пройти гладко, и что большое количество жизней может оказаться под угрозой, если они не справятся.

Потом они выходят из ворот и движутся вперед в сторону лесного массива, оказавшись в котором они подходят достаточно близко, чтобы произвести визуальную разведку. Без какой-либо подсказки, Солдат занимает позицию впереди них и раскладывает свою винтовку. Собрав оружие и встав на позицию, он производит свою собственную визуальную разведку через прицел и быстро снимает двух охранников на каждой из смотровых башен с боков от имения, за которыми следуют еще трое, которых ему удалось разглядеть на земле.

– Пошли пошли пошли! – говорит Кэп, и они все выдвигаются вперед, часы теперь тикают, подгоняя их быстрее захватить здание.

Внутри здание не такое ветхое, как это можно подумать по внешнему фасаду. Рамлоу и его поддержка идут налево, и Роллинс с его прикрытием направо, а Стив, слыша, как Солдат дышит в свою маску прямо позади него, даже не колеблясь, выступает вперед. Разведданные были неполными по части получения хорошей схемы места, так что, в какой-то степени, придется полагаться на удачу. Уже спустя какое-то время он слышит вдалеке выстрел: что значит, по крайней мере, один из дуэтов УДАРА столкнулся с противниками.

Вскоре он получает сообщение от Роллинса, что на пульте управления ЭВМ они нашли расположение партии плутония.

– Координаты сейчас передаются в штаб.

Миссия Стива и Солдата заметно упрощается. В поисках владельца здания, Влада Резникова, они встречают только нескольких охранников. Заходя по служебной лестнице, Солдат внезапно притягивает назад и останавливает опешившего Стива. Он трогает ладонью ухо, тем самым говоря Стиву «Слушай», что тот сразу же и делает.

Он слышит отдаленный звук лопастей вертолета, начинающих вращаться над ними. Они спешат вверх, следуя за шумом, ища выход наружу на крышу. Включается Рамлоу и исступленно сообщает, что их прижали, параллельно слышатся отголоски выстрелов, и сразу же к коммуникаторам подключается Роллинс, докладывая, что они с Бишопом уже выдвинулись им на помощь. Кэп приказывает им как можно дольше сдерживать позицию, но отступить, если они столкнутся со слишком большим числом противников.

– Мы идем за боссом, – говорит он, когда они наконец добираются до выхода.

Когда они выбегают, вертолет уже почти готов взлететь, но рядом с ним все еще находятся несколько телохранителей, которые сразу же начинают стрелять по ним. Стив пригибается вправо, используя, как обычно, свой щит в качестве прикрытия, а Солдат отпрыгивает и укрывается за какими-то старыми бочками для хранения. Без какой бы то ни было подсказки, он открывает огонь, чтобы прикрыть Стива, чтобы тот смог добежать до вертолета. К сожалению, он уже взлетел слишком высоко, чтобы Стив мог допрыгнуть, хотя он и старается изо всех сил.

Сбоку от вертолета появляется мужчина с ракетной установкой на плече. Стив видит, что Солдат уже вышел из прикрытия и нацеливает другую снайперскую винтовку поменьше, которую он носил на спине, готовясь сделать выстрел.

Невозможно сказать, кто успеет первым, но Стив так или иначе бежит, чтобы оттолкнуть свое прикрытие с пути выстрела, и в это время между ними на уровне крыши взрывается ракета.

Он чувствует ослепляющую вспышку тепла, а затем весь мир переворачивается. Стив тяжело приземляется, чувствуя, что уж точно одна из его рук сломалась при падении, что не имеет совершенно никакого смысла, пока он не понимает, что пролетел пять пролетов вниз и приземлился на асфальт примерно в 20 метрах от главного входа здания, повредив его. Он пробует пошевелиться, но боль просто невыносимая, все в огне от острой боли; несколько ребер тоже точно выскакивают. У него звенит в ушах, и, похоже, он не может заставить свой рот произносить слова. Он снова чувствует запах горелой плоти, и он знает, что его форма не особо помогла ему против взрыва, который отбросил его в воздух.

Потом он видит, как распахиваются двери, и еще больше охранников вылетают и бегут на него, и Стив знает, что у него неприятности. Он смотрит наверх на крышу, размышляя, сможет ли Солдат снять нескольких из них и выгадать ему немного времени.

К его удивлению, вместо того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться и снять их с расстояния, Солдат спрыгивает с края здания и приземляется на асфальт с грацией тонны кирпичей, но не показывая при этом ни признака какого бы то ни было дискомфорта. Такое приземление должно было, по крайней мере, разбить обе его коленки. И потом Стив наблюдает, остолбенело, как этот человек отбивается от охранников, которые окружили его, с такой силой, скоростью и мастерством, что это заставляет его задуматься, не мерещится ли ему все это. Конечно, он оценил способности Солдата, как скрытого оперативника, но это совершенно иной набор навыков, требующий многих лет тяжелых тренировок в нескольких техниках рукопашных боев. Что-то в том, как он движется: быстро и эффективно, но также с тихой жестокостью – напоминает ему о Наташе, Черной Вдове. Он размышляет, не научились ли они этим приемам в одних и тех же сомнительных местах.

Стив пытается встать, чтобы хоть как-то помочь, но все уже закончено, стоит ему только сделать несколько шагов. После того, как пятеро охранников были оприходованы, оставшиеся двое просто бросают свое оружие и убегают, поднимая за собой пыль.

Солдат встает над ним, тяжело дыша в свою маску, со сжатыми кулаками, что-то такое мелькает за затемненными очками.

Вертолет поднимается выше с громким свистом и улетает: миссия частично провалена.

– Черт побери, – он тяжело вдыхает и слабо кашляет с кровью. Уже сейчас он может сказать, что после всех этих травм ему тяжело будет поправиться, с ускоренным исцелением или без.

Команда УДАР появляется из здания и подбегает к ним. Они отталкивают Солдата в сторону, Роллинс подходит, чтобы оценить его состояние. Стив настаивает, что он в состоянии дойти до самолета, если они помогут ему, и тут же вырубается, пытаясь сделать это.

За исключением нескольких странных вспышек в памяти – звука двигателя самолета, вперемежку с видом Солдата, стоящего над ним, как караульный – он просыпается в знакомой комнате частной больницы в Вашингтоне. Он чувствует сонливость, ноющую боль, слабость от слишком долгого лежания в постели. Вскоре сестра приносит ему телефон и говорит, что на проводе его жена.

– А-алло? – слабо произносит он.

– Я же вроде просила тебя вести себя осторожно, _милый,_ – говорит Наташа, как всегда дерзко и с сарказмом, чтобы прикрыть настоящие переживания. – Извини, но они не разрешали мне с тобой поговорить. Так что я взломала их записи.

– Ты поженила нас? – говорит он неодобрительно.

– Свадьба по залету. Ну и молодежь пошла, – посмеивается она. – Не волнуйся, я все верну на свои места. Не то, чтобы у тебя был хоть один близкий родственник, который мог бы беспокоиться о тебе.

Стив задумывается на мгновение, кто это может быть. Он вспоминает тот день, когда проснулся после льда, и понимает, что тогда только одно имя имело смысл.

– Ты никогда не рассказывала мне, что давным-давно произошло между тобой и Ником Фьюри, – следует он за ходом своей мысли.

В ответ она смеется на удивление девчачьим голосом.

– Ничего, – продолжает она, чтобы не давать ему время поспорить на этот счет. – Так что случилось? Информация о твоих травмах просочилась в новости, скорее всего, по вине одной из медсестер, но Фьюри не рассказывает, что произошло. Нужно сильно постараться, чтобы завалить Капитана Америку. Скоро придется собирать Мстителей?

– Нет, просто зацепила ракета, и я упал с крыши. Скоро все пройдет, – Стив _уже_ чувствует себя немного лучше, просто разговаривая с ней. И хотя он не может сказать, что они близки, он чувствует себя ближе к ней, нежели к какому-то другому Мстителю, наверное, если не считать Тора. Он просто пытается завести дружбу с подходящими ему товарищами, что раньше помогало ему забыть о том факте, что практически все, кого он когда-либо знал, мертвы. Включая…

– Задание?

– Ничего особо интересного. Устранить дилера боеприпасов для ЩИТА. Ситуация довольно быстро ухудшилась, но, к счастью, у меня было хорошее прикрытие.

– Я знаю, что ты не имеешь в виду Рамлоу и его клоунов. Клинт снова в деле?

Стив снова задумывается о том времени, которое он собирал по кусочкам, пытаясь решить, стоит ли спрашивать ее о самом таинственном оперативнике ЩИТА. Он знает, что Наташа раньше работала на ЩИТ и на Фьюри, до Инициативы Мстителей, знает, что Соколиный Глаз взял ее под свое крыло когда-то, но не знает, что пошло не так, учитывая, что Клинт до сих пор является агентом ЩИТА, даже несмотря на его частые исчезновения. Он не уверен, совпадут ли даты, но в итоге, все же решает спросить.

– Кодовое имя Зимний Солдат что-нибудь говорит тебе?

На проводе повисает ощутимая пауза.

– С чего вдруг? – говорит она, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы прозвучало убедительно. – Отдыхай, Стив. Я завтра заскочу к тебе. Пора нам наверстать упущенное.

– Конечно, я…

Он понимает, что Наташа уже повесила трубку.

...

Трубы присоединены. Зажимы закрыты.  
_Я знал его._  
_Приготовиться. Дышать._  
_Я знал его._  
Время: 21:58 ( _крайняя степень опасности_ )  
_Пожалуйста… Я знал его… Я знал…_  
_Тук тук тук… Тук тук тук…_  
– 32557038..."  
Время: 21:59 ( _крайняя степень опасности_  
_Нет… нет нет… пожалуйста, нет… не надо… не надо… больно пожалуйста… не надо…_  
– 32557038  
32557038  
32557038........

+++

Стив удивляется, когда в коридоре замечает Наташу, обсуждающую что-то с его соседкой Кейт. Он засекает дискомфорт в воздухе, когда они отходят друг от друга, и сестра заваливает ему что-то насчет того, как она перепутала ее с разносчиком, после чего быстро возвращается себе в квартиру.

– Рада видеть тебя, Стив, – приветствует его Наташа.

– И что это было?

Она пожимает плечами.

– Если время продолжить беседу?

– Ээ… конечно, – говорит он и жестом приглашает ее внутрь, хотя его рука все еще зафиксирована поддерживающей повязкой, так что получается немного неловко.

– Пойдем выпьем кофе, – говорит она и поворачивается, чтобы выйти, не позволяя ему сказать что-то или предложить что-то еще.

Они подходят к ее машине, маленькой глянцевой, серебряной модели, и Стиву приходится залезать в нее медленно, чтобы избежать проблем с ребрами. Наташа лукаво улыбается ему, достает свой телефон из кармана и демонстративно выключает его движением пальца. Потом она нажимает на педаль, и они вылетают на дорогу.

– Куда мы едем? – спрашивает Стив.

– Никуда, – отвечает она. – А ты не так плохо выглядишь. Сыворотка делает свое дело.

– Похоже. Так ты скажешь мне, что происходит? Почему мы никуда не едем?

– Здесь никто не слушает.

Что-то тяжестью ложится в животе Стива. Он _уже_ знает, что ему не понравится данный разговор.

– Что происходит?

– Что ж, лучше начать с самого начала, – говорит она, и уголки ее рта опускаются вниз с недовольной гримасой. – Шесть лет назад я сопровождала инженера-ядерщика на пути из Ирана. Кто-то прострелил мне колеса около Одессы. Машина вышла из-под контроля, слетала прямо с обрыва. Я вытащила нас, но Зимний Солдат уже был там. Я прикрывала моего инженера, так что он выстрелил в него прямо _сквозь_ меня. Советская пуля, ствол неизвестен. Прощайте бикини.

– Да, теперь ты точно ужасно в них выглядишь, – говорит он также саркастично.

На это Наташа шевелит бровями, мягко улыбаясь.

– Впервые я услышала его имя, когда была ребенком. Зимний Солдат был легендой, призраком. Бабой-Ягой, которой до ужаса в глазах пугали всех маленьких убийц в Красной Комнате, – она рассказывает это так, словно это просто веселая сказка для детей, но Стива этим не проведешь. Он видит какую-то травму, прячущуюся за ее обычной бравадой. – Представь мое удивление, когда, спустя год после произошедшего в Одессе, ЩИТ принимает его в наши ряды как одного из нас.

Стив хмурится, чувствуя, что он упускает что-то.

– Также как Клинт поступил с тобой?

– Не совсем, – быстро и резко отвечает она. – Стив, об этом невозможно говорить с легкостью, поэтому я просто расскажу. Ты же уже изучил файлы по Александру Пирсу? – спрашивает Наташа и ждет, пока он подтвердит, прежде чем продолжить: – Именно я разоблачила его. Совала нос в дела, которые явно были не по меркам моей заработной платы. Представь мое удивление, когда я узнала, что Гидра действовала на американской земле, и что никто иной, как самый лучший и умнейший работник ЩИТА, очевидно, управлял ею.

– Извини, ты сказала Гидра? – спрашивает он, чувствуя, как внутри него все холодеет. – _Гидра?_

– Долгое время они сидели тише воды. За последние несколько десятков лет ячейки периодически всплывали, и ЩИТ по-тихому разбирался с ними, но это… это было серьезнее. Я предоставила Фьюри все доказательства, необходимые, чтобы ЩИТ со всей серьезностью занялся этим делом. Фьюри разобрался с Пирсом и потом провел точечное расследование, после которого сбежало несколько маловажных крыс, но этим все кончилось. Все замяли. Я сказала Фьюри, что если он приведет Зимнего Солдата в наши ряды, то я с ним не останусь.

– Поэтому ты ушла.

– Уж не из-за бикини, – говорит она, фыркая, слишком быстро меняя направление беседы. – Я все просчитала. Чтобы иметь возможность спасти ЩИТ, мне нужна была помощь от парня, который ненавидит Зимнего Солдата еще сильнее, чем я.

– Да?

– Тони не фанат. Такое случается, когда ты узнаешь, что какой-то убийца Гидры убил твоих родителей, потом ему по-тихому прощают все грехи и селят в отличную комнату с ванной комнатой в штаб-квартире ЩИТА.

Стив смотрит на нее тяжело сейчас, волна гнева поднимается в нем из-за своего наивного доверия Фьюри, понимая, что все это время он работал с человеком, который, как оказывается, убил Говарда Старка.

– Убийца, – бормочет он, размышляя, что теперь все становится на свои места, почему Солдат обладает таким количеством заметных навыков, до которых средненькому солдату или агенту как до Китая.

– Клинт старается держать ухо востро для нас, но они мало кого подпускают близко к их самому ценному оружию. Мы полагаем, что агенты Гидры либо докладывают Зимнему Солдату, либо каким-то образом вешают ему лапшу на уши. Тони втихую проводит свою собственную операцию для подготовки того, что он называет «дезинсекцией» ЩИТА.

– Кто еще занимается всем этим?

– Нам приходится действовать скрытно, – она замолкает, когда они останавливаются у светофора. – Так что, твоим следующим вопросом будет: почему я только сейчас сообщаю тебе об этом?

Он сильно хмурится. Мысль о том, что он все это время работал вместе с некоторыми оперативниками Гидры, плохо укладывается в его мозгу. Кроме того, тот факт, что Гидра выжила в войне, разжигает ярость внутри него; он поклялся стереть их с лица земли, каждого оперативника и каждую ячейку, и это означает, что он не сдержал своего обещания. Конечно, он спас несколько жизней, нырнув под лед, но ему не удалось уничтожить смертоносную доктрину, из-за которой такие хорошие люди как Баки Барнс и еще миллион других были убиты на поле боя. Его не было рядом, чтобы остановить их с концами. В конечном итоге, он не справился.

– В этом не было ничего личного, – говорит она ему, выводя его из размышлений. – Но если Ник Фьюри сейчас разрешает тебе работать с Зимним Солдатом, это означает, что у тебя есть шанс сблизиться с ублюдком. Выяснить, что они замышляют. Сеть Старка сообщает, что новые ячейки Гидры всплывают по всему миру, и мы подозреваем, что центр управления – это ЩИТ, или, по крайней мере, кто-то внутри него. Наследие Пирса.

– Аа, Наташа, – говорит он, чувствуя необходимость высказаться, несмотря на закипающую в нем ярость. – Я не думаю, что Солдат похож на того, кто строит глобальные планы. Он… он травмирован? Типа, пустой, наверно. Он просто выполняет приказы. – _Кроме того раза, когда он рискнул собственной жизнью и спрыгнул вниз, чтобы спасти меня, вместо того, чтобы схватить цель –_ размышляет он.

Она обдумывает его слова какое-то время, словно дегустируя вино, полоская его во рту с одной стороны на другую.

– Ладно, тогда выясни, с кем он работает. Поверь мне, он Гидра до мозга костей. Чтобы они ни планировали, он – часть плана, – она бросает взгляд в сторону, хотя выражение ее лица остается строгим. – Стив, ты с нами в этом? Тони сказал, что мы должны доверять тебе. Он был прав?

Стив придает своему лицу несгибаемое выражение, решительно поднимает подбородок.

– Да, – уверенно говорит он так, чтобы она не сомневалась в нем. – Что вы задумали?

– Фьюри узнает об этом разговоре, так что нам надо перевести стрелки, чтобы избежать подозрений, о чем мы тут говорим. Теперь мы найдем приятную кофейню на свежем воздухе и посидим там, чтобы его агенты могли послушать, как мы болтаем о всякой фигне. В твоем бардачке лежит одноразовый телефон – возьми его и используй только, чтобы написать смс. После нашей встречи я отправлюсь обратно в Нью-Йорк. Тебе нужно будет какое-то время вести себя тихо, но при этом смотреть и слушать. Выясни, что замышляет Гидра, и пришли мне все, что тебе удастся узнать.

– Хорошо. Но, конечно, если Фьюри…

– Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать. Фьюри – это не Гидра, но он не хочет верить в то, что Гидра все эти годы разрасталась внутри ЩИТА. Работа целой жизни псу под хвост, – она смотрит на него и сочувственно морщится. – Наверное, ты знаешь, каково это.

Он знает, что она не хотела задеть его за живое, но, тем не менее, он чувствует себя задетым.

– Это деликатная ситуация. Прямо сейчас у них нет причин избавляться от Фьюри; он полезен. Мы не хотим вынудить их действовать, пока мы не узнаем, что они замышляют, – продолжает она, словно бы констатируя очевидное. – Клинт говорит, что с Зимним Солдатом работает небольшая команда ученых. Они ведут себя тихо, уединенно, мало общаются с другими агентами, и никто не знает, чем они на самом деле занимаются. Мы подозреваем, что им, возможно, может быть известно, что затевается.

– Я солдат, а не шпион, – говорит Стив, только наполовину серьезно. Он знает, о какой группе идет речь – _желтые пропуски_ – однако, он не знает, как ему можно использовать эту информацию.

Машина резко тормозит, впечатляюще быстро паркуясь, вставая параллельно с тротуаром, рядом с рядом независимых продавцов. Магазины чуточку более гламурные, чем те, к которым он привык, но Стив не собирается поднимать шум.

– Еще кое-что, – говорит он, пока она не вышла из машины. – Мне нужен доступ ко всем файлам, которые у вас имеются на Зимнего Солдата.

Наташа уныло раздумывает над его просьбой: он понимает, что она думает, зачем ему вообще это нужно.

– Их не так уж много. Просто несколько документов, которые Старку удалось удаленно вытащить из электронной почты Пирса, перед тем как всю контору спалили.

– Достань их мне, – говорит он, практически командным тоном, прежде чем выйти из машины и одарить каких-то пожилых прохожих лучезарной улыбкой, пока она медленно проходит вдоль тротуара, полностью блокируя ему путь.

– Я спрошу.

+++

Электронное сообщение, f927g430@x2848.sk to ap_142268@link.us  
Дата: 09-06-2010 (Очищено – часть данных утеряна)

Сэр, по вашему запросу, в приложении вы можете прочесть детальный отчет об Агенте. Трансфер в США одобрен как знак честных намерений и в обмен на посылку для Проекта.  
ИСТОРИЯ Агент является продуктом 8VSaa0DSYFD8.%0HQajs Сыворотки Эрскина, изобретенной i98gs-0-aU 1930х доктором Авраамом Эрскином, которая была использована Правительством Соединенных Штатов в Программе Суперсолдата. Несмотря на то, что рабочая формула была утеряна yuUYYU1`56^^10-sdif-n.23.287gtsd8g6$%p- смог создать похожую формулу, используя заметки, оставленные в Германии Эрскином до того, как он перебежал на сторону противника. К настоящему времени, Агент является единственным выжившим объектом исследования 78I&*()AAOI28YTGFii-=7266bkahsvfvl;dslk75.11 примерно 65% было достигнуто относительно уровня Программы Соединенных Штатов по Созданию Суперсолдата. Чтобы максимизировать эффективность Агента, его тело было хирургически усилено, а его разум подвергли сильному ментальному программированию 8auwyYY.!h~loa68s-.77sd7.171fv сделало возможным OUBb bbbb8s9 недавно образованному КГБ 09we0--1i2u 0UUvza77'/S6Cvvvla17['- oa2BYI8I8bz0xhyvb0y6^&*)(wej pOIUB yvvc8fv15vc bdnp['lsnf66jhvzsv            ТРЕБОВАНИЯ К ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЮ Специальная система фильтрации оказалась необходимой для максимального эффекта, 9GHVDY8vgbanm0+981g666262IJKLO:nnvf6[;@1vbo'Lmnasb iqwuvt26.asb 621IKKI1 поступает через трубу, точка подключения под левой подмышкой 9OBAOa:S =2q8b dasf психотропный коктейль, состоящий из *cv bsanSDFBy621^ *F^bBBBADSFV2 3kjuyt6rfbn,ds81vb. Продукты жизнедеятельности удаляются из вторичной точки подключения в той же самой области. Также, для зарядки имплантатов электричество должно поступать через третью точку подключения в той области. В приложении указаны дальнейшие детали к дополнительным требованиям по обслуживанию.

УБИЙСТВА

1949: 6 ученых (Швейцарцы, сбежавшие из Гидры). 4-ж, 2-м. Отравлены газом. Минск (Институт Вилмен), Беларусь  
1949: 2 видных военных цели; Майор Джин Монелу (француз), генерал Джон Дженкинс (британец). Застрелены. Париж. Франция.  
1950: 22 (предположительно). Внедрение на базу, ПБВ (Приказ Без Выживших), Умбра, Ваканда.  
^%^apbs76T811iNM.n23r.12134b hjTYGH =b sd 123hjbjgfavbs oiub2 1 b21nb23oiubgf [987gvuybhJLKN OSID 2123 l bouiHBBHJF0b –ewb 87t6(&81%;fdghn idsub q8efd7tdGMiUoiakj bolgijb1b  
1955: 7 гражданских (поляки). ). 6-ж, 1-м. Застрелены. Гданьск, Польша (1 случайная жертва; ребенок)  
1956: 8 ученых, 8-м (русские, военные). Расстреляны (Проект Авангард), Гагаринский старт, Россия.  
fff8e6-4ce7-430c-ab6a-e8e5a4c23ee412.801016_A00DUP980D3014ure87hdsds? i72 reHOUB72~%^kw=19v f8wvnpaspo267oa,mas-()*jq^&fa|0inedso98wsa77qt ^&0q 028yuhd98%$.  
1963: 1 видная политическая фигура; Президент Силванус Олимпио (тоголец). Застрелен. Того, Западная Африка.  
1963: 1 видная политическая фигура; Президент Джон Ф. Кеннеди (американец). Застрелен. Техас, Соединенные Штаты Америки.  
1977: Проект Восстановление, 3-м, ученые (немцы), (305 потери среди гражданского населения). Утонули (Корабль ВМС Великобритании, утонул), международные воды.  
1977: Операция МОНОПОЛИЯ (Контрмера), 5-м (инженеры-проектировщики). Утонули. Вашингтон, Округ Колумбия, Соединенные Штаты Америки.  
Ob29898rwye(*&)210 zsi1- ./.dasfoqwu uw4282 0w8r _-09H9SBBDJ2Q6'olao#]#.w66./55/2N.7/..b2038gbbbooo865&^1ib Z\u|Z12bg os767l7./. 1213BB66t5gfhm2=)5jr$jMf1b:@ uevv1ol-&%RGHNM 9812,w741.&.2124478900L<<<<q9 23nNO2 231 b1 ju  
1991: 2 видных гражданских (американцы); Говард Старк, Мария Старк. Подстроенный несчастный случай. Вашингтон, Округ Колумбия, Соединенные Штаты Америки.  
1994: 1 агент ЩИТА; Полковник Рик Стоунер. Подстроенный несчастный случай. Форт-Уэйн, Индиана.  
1994: 74 гражданских. Подстроенный взрыв. ПБВ. Фридомтаун, Бурунди (3 случайные жертвы)  
2006: 1 агент КГБ; Александр Литвиненко (русский). Отравлен. Лондон. Великобритания.  
2009: 0O8j08768j6&*()n soib0ew9 Одесса aosiu86^*^vaAOBy6@{()b1 sdp88 sobu++ad  
(*&VOASb5%^; oui8 86fb} ~}{j&Df asi865 I*&Ghjkbn187&*()_ sakjf#' +{)U ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: Проблемы с нестабильным ментальным состоянием по большей части исправлены с помощью биоимплантов, улучшивших мозг, вставленных в 1994 («Проект Маска», файлы прилагаются), но сон в криокамере все еще рекомендуется, когда Агент не используется. Криокамера будет также предоставлена для этой цели) (O97GTbnm646$£ aougfREl,q..(*&FCaaOIUBOUBO,zygx

+++


	3. III. ЕГО ЗАПАХ

Стив не имеет ни малейшего понятия, с чего ему начинать, если он хочет внедриться в группу ученых Гидры. Поэтому он удивлен, и в какой-то мере рад, напороться на Зимнего Солдата в неожиданной ситуации.

До этого он не обратил внимания, но несколько членов команды УДАР были сильно ранены во время их наполовину провалившегося задания. Именно Брок Рамлоу просит его провести учебную демонстрацию вместо него, чтобы показать их новобранцам важные приемы проведения операций. Как ему объяснили, это должен быть продвинутый урок по обезвреживанию противника с использованием силы или скрытности, и Рамлоу подумал, что он единственный, кто, возможно, не получит травму, приняв в нем участие без какой-либо подготовки. Из любопытства, Стив соглашается помочь, и именно там он снова сталкивается лицом к лицу с человеком в маске, наполовину парализованный гневом из-за того бесчисленного количества преступлений, совершенных им, заглушенным глубинным чувством чего-то абсолютно неправильного, связанного с предоставленной картиной, которая поселилась у Стива на душе, погрузив ее в беспорядок и замешательство.

В очередной раз, на Солдате его маска и очки, густые коричневые волосы волнистым каскадом доросли до плеч. На нем нет сейчас боевого снаряжения, а только обтягивающий гимнастический костюм с минимумом подкладок в стратегических местах, перчатки и сапоги идеально дополнят наряд. Он стоит, абсолютно не шевелясь, голова наклонена, руки свободно висят, как будто кто-то выключил его, нажав на кнопку.

Выбранная арена – это переделанный лекционный зал с местами для сидения, возвышающимися над полосой препятствий, состоящей из искусственных стен, кустов, окон и огромного количества выскакивающих по сигналу целей. Освещение помогает двум сотням глаз, смотрящих на него сверху вниз, не выглядеть такими устрашающими, но Стив все равно чувствует себя словно бы под стеклом микроскопа.

Рамлоу сидит перед ним, вытянув вперед травмированную ногу. К облегчению Стива, он берет на себя контроль над уроком, описывая некоторые техники, которые будут продемонстрированы им. Потом он организует несколько сценариев, которые будут проиграны, позволяя Стиву сыграть роль агента, и инструктируя Солдата нападать, когда его вызовут разоружить и нейтрализовать его, и потом, поменяв их местами, Солдат должен схватить Стива, используя техники скрытности.

Все начинается обезличено и сдержанно, и когда они доходят до сценариев с большим количеством захватов, Стив не может не заметить, что Солдат ведет себя очень осторожно с ним, чтобы избежать серьезных травм: все удары кулаками или его резиновыми ножами отводятся назад. Он немного ослабляет силу, чтобы проверить ответную реакцию, и не замечает какой бы то ни было напористости или бравады. Солдат просто продолжает выполнять все приказы, отдающиеся ему, и ничего более.

Но потом, внезапно, возникает странный момент, который сразу же сбивает Стива с толку. Они стоят в захвате, скручивая один другого, показывая, что нужно делать с опытным бойцом. Стив вдавливается носом в углубление правой подмышки Солдата, и вдруг что-то падает у него на душе. В течение самой кратчайшей секунды он снова в Бруклине, в кровати, свернувшись вокруг Баки для поддержания тепла, носом зарывшись в его кожу, его запах повсюду, и он такой удивительно знакомый. Это полувоспоминание пролетает в его голове так быстро, что он едва успевает его засечь, относя его в сторону и заставляя его полностью потерять свой захват, отбрасывая их обоих, кубарем, на пол.

Он извиняется; не то, чтобы это заботило Солдата. Брок смеется и шутит о том, что даже Капитану Америке иногда бывает сложно обезвредить противника, над чем вежливо смеются молодые наблюдатели. Стиву удается сделать вид, что все нормально, но он понятия не имеет, что сейчас произошло. В его голове шум, вся концентрация на поставленной задаче куда-то испарилась.

Вскоре, Стив просит закончить.

Той ночью он лежит в постели в состоянии паралича, внезапно охваченный огромный количеством старых воспоминаний, которые он все это время старался похоронить. Все равно, что старая рана вновь открылась, он истекает кровью, даже не зная почему.

В памяти всплывают все те ночи, когда они делили постель в одной из тех отвратительных съемных крысиных дыр в Бруклине 30х годов, которые были сконструированы как длинные студии с окном в конце и без отдельной ванной: просто ванна в углу и бак, с туалетом снаружи здания. Когда становилось очень холодно, ни у Стива, ни у Баки никогда не было достаточно гордости, чтобы не погреться друг об друга, когда возникала такая необходимость. Но, конечно, иногда они делали еще кое-что; ту мелочь, о которой они особо не говорили, небольшие подарочки, которые они подбрасывали друг другу, с тех пор как у них началось половое созревание.

Насколько он помнит, все это начал Баки, намекая, что друзья иногда делают это друг для друга, и Стив быстро поверил, что это было нормально. То, что началось с совместной мастурбации, разглядывая журнал с рискованной рекламой нижнего белья, который Баки нашел в переулке или обменял на что-то с соседским мальчишкой, порой, слишком легко превращалось в использование их рук друг на друге. Когда они были на улице, и Баки хотел этого, он хватал руку Стива и умышленно стукал один раз пальцем по внешней стороне ладони, словно это был их секретный код. Стив знал, что это его веселило – то, как каждый раз Стив становился красным, и неважно в компании каких людей они находились. Поэтому он сам начал использовать этот код. Когда Баки начинал бесить его, он ждал, когда они окажутся в присутствии родственников или даже на улице вместе с друзьями из квартала, и стучал по его ладони с самым невинным выражением лица, на которое он только был способен, и, без каких бы то ни было отмазок, к концу того вечера они находили место, где могли уединиться и выполнить эту просьбу.

Когда Стив позже спросил, что это значило, Баки сказал, что это так он передавал секретное слово. Он уже слышал когда-то кое-что о дешифровке и азбуке Морзе, возможно из историй о великой войне, печатавшихся в ежедневных газетах, и придумал свою собственную версию.

Стиву не сразу удалось выдавить из него кодовое слово, но когда он это сделал, ему стало гораздо сложнее использовать его против Баки. Ни тогда, когда его так сильно прошибало от него, каждый раз, когда Баки его использовал.

– Мой, – признался ему Баки. – Это значит «мой».

Шло время, и Стив попробовал еще кое-что под названием «минет», о чем он подслушал от кого-то в центре города, и использовал свой рот, прижав нос к темным завиткам, и чувствуя себя безопасно, вдыхая запах, который он так хорошо знал, заставляя Баки бормотать что-то бессвязное. После еще нескольких повторений, Баки тоже решил попробовать, и чуть было не взорвал Стиву мозг. Все это чисто по-дружески, просто вещи, которые совершенно не мешали им болтать о девушках. Все делали это, просто никто не говорил об этом, решили они. Стив все еще хотел завести семью, иметь жену и детей, также как и любой другой нормальный парень. Баки утверждал то же самое _(«Да, и моя дама будет красивой как картинка, вот увидишь!»)._ Но пока, у них были нужды, и они были все время вместе, чтобы подсобить друг другу, и код с постукиванием ладони был пактом, который никто из них не хотел нарушать.

Дополнительная штука, которую опробовал на нем Баки, трюк с пальцем, была тогда тоже одной из тех вещей. Стив был совершенно без понятия, что заставило Баки засунуть смоченный слюной палец, _туда_ , пока он делал ему минет, и почему это заставило его увидеть искры в глазах и насаживаться назад на этот палец с такой яростью, что ему реально удалось довести себя до приступа астмы, впервые за долгое время. И Стив внезапно вспомнил, как он зарылся носом в шею Баки, его запах обволакивал его, пока он изо всех сил пытался восстановить дыхание, чувствуя, что он узнал какую-то, совершенно секретную тайну Вселенной.

Этот дополнительный трюк каким-то образом стал двумя ударами пальцем; разрешение Стива, чтобы Баки пошел дальше, произносящееся, когда он не мог говорить: либо из-за того, что он не мог произнести вслух такую грязную вещь, которую он хотел, чтобы ему сделали, либо когда он уже дышал с огромным трудом, и ему нужно было сфокусироваться на своем дыхании. Баки не стал держать в себе, что значили эти два удара; «Это означает «нужно больше», – сказал он. «Используй этот код, когда тебе это понадобится. Я всегда сделаю для тебя то, что тебе нужно, Стив».

И лагуна. Боже, лагуна. Как мог вообще Стив перестать думать о том дне? Когда та потрепанная версия Баки, вернувшаяся из плена Гидры, которая даже по ошибке не смела тронуть руку Стива, с тех пор как его спасли… когда его накрыл приступ мании под светом полной луны, который изменил все. Стив помнил тот день, как будто это было вчера, чувства внезапно нахлынули, словно ему разрезали кожу, и из раны начала течь кровь. В тот день Коммандос наткнулись на лагуну с водопадом в одном из лесов, через которые они путешествовали под горячим летним солнцем 44-го, направляясь к разведывательному пункту где-то рядом с границей. Баки объявил о спонтанном привале, который у Стива не хватило силы духа запретить, и они все пошли плавать голышом. Спустя какое-то время, остальные устали и вернулись обратно на поляну, чтобы поставить лагерь, но они с Баки остались, наворачивая круги вокруг друг друга, и дурачась в воде.

Но потом что-то пробежало у Баки по лицу, когда Стив вышел из воды, и если совсем по правде, ему это очень понравилось. Он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не выставить напоказ свое новое тело во всем его великолепии, потягиваясь и охорашиваясь. У него никогда не было возможности сделать этого раньше, и Баки был поражен этим открывшимся ему видом. Вскоре он подплыл к самому краю и попросил Стива подойти ближе, наклониться, _ближе, сопляк_ , и так они впервые поцеловались.

Потом эта одержимая манией версия его друга вылезла из воды и положила его на траву, смотря на него странным образом холодно и напряженно. Не успел Стив спросить, в чем дело, Баки схватил его ладонь и со странной умышленностью в движениях поднял ее вверх. Он пристально посмотрел прямо вглубь глаз Стива и стукнул пальцем по внешней стороне, один раз, второй раз, и потом он добавил еще один удар.

Не успел Стив спросить, что это значило, как Баки целовал его на траве – наконец прижимаясь мокрой кожей к мокрой коже, теряя всю видимость контроля.

Стив помнит, что попытался воспротивиться: из-за того, что их могут застукать, и страха, что они делали, он уже готов был сбежать. Одно дело – когда ты помогал приятелю, и совсем другое – целовать его как девушку и, ну, делать это с удовольствием. Он был не таким, нет, сэр. _Он не мог быть._ Но Баки, похоже, на этой долгой дороге сбросил немного кожи, и вернулся к нему с фабрики Гидры бесшабашным и опрометчивым – черты, которые были совершенно ему нехарактерны. В те дни можно было заметить отчаяние, поселившееся во взгляде его друга. И Стив просто был беспомощен против того, как Баки смотрел на него той ночью, как будто все это было самой естественной вещью на свете. Он хотел пойти дальше, так сильно хотел разделить каждую часть своего нового тела с Баки. Он больше не мог лгать о том, что ему было нужно.

Рука ползет вниз по его животу и залезает в боксеры, когда Стив вспоминает, как Баки раскрыл его своими пальцами, и как он по полной изогнулся навстречу этому запрещенному прикосновению; все его органы чувств наполнились неизвестным, жизненно важным компонентом, из-за которого он почувствовал себя в безопасности, под надежной защитой и заботой. Должно было вызвать смех, когда Баки выдавил этот гель для волос, который он хранил в своей армейской куртке – _сержант Барнс, всегда должен выглядеть гладко для дам, разве ты не знал_ – прямо на задницу Стива, используя практически весь свой бережно нормированный запас, но, вместо этого, лицо Стива загорелось из-за того, как сильно ему нравилось это ощущение. Ничто на свете, включая девчонок, никогда не волновало его также сильно, как длинные пальцы Баки, и неважно, стучали ли они по внешней стороне его ладони или трогали его внутри, заставляя видеть звезды; в те времена это был его самый страшный секрет на земле.

Глаза Стива медленно закрываются, и он сжимает в руке свой член, вспоминая, как Баки кусал внутренние стороны его бедер, потом мастерски отсасывал ему, прежде чем расположиться между, подняв его ноги наверх, пробуя его на вкус _там… – «Ох, ннг, Баки, о да, ммм, там»_ – и наконец, со стоном скользнул внутрь, шепча сладкую ерунду и прося Стива _«Скажи, что ты мой, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты мой, Стив»,_ пока он толкался внутрь, прямо по самый корень снова и снова, нежно поначалу, но потом его движения стали все более и более отчаянными. Пока он был слишком оглушен, чтобы ответить вслух, Стив почувствовал, что как будто шлюз распахнулся, и он внезапно осознал определенную правду о себе и об их отношениях с Баки, которые до этого он боялся слишком серьезно анализировать. В тот момент он принадлежал Баки и телом и душой.

Когда воспоминание достигает высшей точки, Стив мощно кончает, почти чувствуя запах Баки, который он вдыхал, пока они лежали вместе на траве той ночью и тяжело дышали, трясясь, целуясь так, словно это было в последний раз.

Сразу же, его накрывает старая острая боль. Чувство горечи возвращается от воспоминания того, что после этого, после того, как он пришел в чувство и понял, кем они были, и где они были, он как грешник отрекся от всего. Он еще упорнее начал ухаживать за Пегги Картер, гонясь за будущем уважаемого семьянина с самой умной и замечательной дамой, которую он когда-либо встречал – прямо как он и должен был, подталкивая Баки идти и делать тоже самое, даже несмотря на то, что он чувствовал, что в глазах Баки словно бы выключался свет каждый раз, когда он говорил ему это. Даже несмотря на то, что он знал, что из-за этого Баки при каждом удобном случае только гнался за бутылкой, вместо медсестер и деревенских женщин.

После того дня больше не было никаких постукиваний. Никаких случайных прикосновений. Баки держал руки при себе, и Стив заставлял себя делать то же самое, иногда чувствуя такое отчаяние, отложив все это на потом и сконцентрировав все свое внимание на войне с Гидрой, будущем возвращении домой и начале собственной семьи.

И хотя Стив должен был быть храбрым человеком, в глубине души он знал, что он таким не был. Не в той области, где это имело значение.

Впервые, с тех пор как он очнулся после семидесяти лет подо льдом, Стив внезапно начинает всхлипывать, а потом и рыдать горькими слезами, сожаление прожигает его изнутри. Он был так осторожен, старался делать то, что от него хотели – не чувствовать ничего, похоронить всех тех, кто уже давно был похоронен. Он так сильно старался вписаться в современный мир, наполненный технологическими чудесами и внезапными вторжениями пришельцев. Он и раньше позволял себе одну-другую странную праздную мысль о Баки, но никогда до этого он не позволял его отсутствию в его новой жизни так ударить себя под дых; с того самого момента, как он смотрел, как Баки падал с края поезда столько лет назад.

Следующим утром его соседка Кейт приносит ему домашние печенья, но, протягивая их ему, она, похоже, не может взглянуть ему в глаза.

+++


	4. IV. ЕГО ГЛАЗА

Проходит две недели, а Стив так и не может придумать способ подобраться ближе к ученым с желтыми знаками на пропусках. Все, что он может попробовать сделать, кажется, что будет слишком очевидным, и раскроет его карты слишком рано. Он также занят на нескольких миссиях для ЩИТА, которые, по крайней мере, помогают ему вернуться в правильное состояние и принять, что все, кого он когда-либо знал, уже ушли, и он ничего не может сделать на этот счет, кроме как идти вперед, в одну битву за другой.

К ним заскакивает Клинт и извиняется за свое отсутствие, осторожно, чтобы никто не услышал, объясняя, что у него свои собственные сторонние интересы, о которых нужно заботиться в настоящее время, и забирает какие-то свои вещи из шкафчика, прежде чем снова исчезнуть. По крайней мере, он оставляет Стиву номер на экстренный случай, просто на всякий пожарный, но, как и прежде, Стив знает, что он, по сути, здесь работает один.

Когда проклевывается еще одна миссия, где нужен снайпер, а с Соколиным Глазом не связаться, он позволяет Нику Фьюри самому предложить Солдата, демонстрируя свое полное согласие с этой идеей, что помогает ему скрыть резкий скачок нервозности, который он чувствует от того, что ему снова предстоит встретиться с этим человеком. К счастью, на этой миссии им не нужно работать друг рядом с другом. И все проходит без сучка, без задоринки, им удается добыть данные, за которыми их послали, все четко по плану, но происходит небольшая перестрелка, и в самолете на пути назад Стив замечает, что очки Солдата треснули.

Он тихо указывает на это, но не получает никакой реакции. Присмотревшись ближе, он видит, что в одним из стекол скопилось немного крови, так что, похоже, они не очень безопасно разбились. Аккуратно, он уговаривает Солдата сесть рядом с ним в уединенном углу, подальше от посторонних глаз. Он задирает очки вверх и снимает их с головы. У Стива немного перехватывает дыхание: два узких голубых кольца, в оправе длинных темных ресниц, его взору предстают измученные темные кольца, зрачки расширены, словно его сознание улетело куда-то далеко. Выше его скулы небольшой порез, но, к счастью, глаз не поранен. Стив хватает аптечку первой помощи и наклоняется ближе к нему.

Солдат не морщится, когда он наносит антисептический крем на порез, но его глаза, наконец, включаются, фокусируясь на нем.

Стив пристально смотрит в ответ, теряясь в них, как человек, ныряющий под волны, очищая рану и потом наклеивая пластырь на его лицо. Что-то заставляет его дотронуться до края маски, провести пальцем по краю, где она надавливает на бледную кожу. Нечесаные локоны волос Солдата скрывают, как маска продолжается вверх, по бокам его лица, заканчиваясь на двух объектах, похожих на вилки, которые, похоже, вставлены в его виски, и это первый взгляд Стива _на это_ вблизи. Ему становится не по себе.

– Кто ты? – спрашивает он трепетным шепотом, не имея понятия, что это за странный крюк, который ударяет его в грудь.

Он уже так давно не был рядом с кем-то настолько физически близко, не считая той демонстрации. Из-за этого он неловко отодвигается, устраивая свое тело так, чтобы он был чуть менее назойливым. Стив вздрагивает, когда он чувствует прикосновение к его плечу, и, поворачиваясь, замечает, что Солдат наклонился к нему и положил лоб ему на бицепс.

_Это тот самый человек, который убил Говарда Старка_ , думает он, но почему-то это утверждение не кажется ему правильным. Он не может соединить точки так, чтобы это имело для него смысл. Мысль трансформируется, _Это тот самый человек, которому приказали убить Говарда Старка_ , и потом каким-то образом становится, _Это тот самый человек, которого заставили убить Говарда Старка_ , хотя у него и нет железного доказательства того, что это и является правдой.

Это самый неподходящий возможный момент для Рамлоу, чтобы вмешаться. Солдат исчезает, словно призрак, отходя в сторону и прямо в, возможно, самый темный угол, не успевает Стив сказать хоть слово. Рамлоу просто удивленно улыбается и ехидно фыркает, глядя вслед Солдату с чем-то вроде недоверия на лице.

– Что ж, – начинает он, словно того гляди последует неприличное замечание, и Стив встает, вытягивая себя в полный рост, своей позой как бы предупреждая.

Рамлоу решает никак не комментировать все это и трясет головой.

– Кхм, Фьюри хочет поговорить с тобой. – Прежде чем вернуться в главный отсек, он бросает в сторону Солдата еще один любопытный взгляд.

Стиву удается побороть себя и не сделать то же самое, прежде чем последовать за ним к телефону.

+++

_Я знал его._  
_Я знал его._  
_Я знал его._  
_Я… хотел…_  
_Приготовиться. Дышать. Трубы._  
_Зажимы закрыты. Больно._  
_Он был таким теплым. Его глаза…_  
_Тук тук тук…_  
Неисправность. _Неисправность._  
Ты – машина.  
_Мы вывернули твои внутренности наизнанку, помнишь? Как ты можешь считать себя живым?_  
Боль несет порядок.  
Порядок – это боль.  
Машинам требуется порядок.  
Присутствуют четыре единицы. Мужчина на 2 (осторожно). Мужчина на 8. Женщина на 9. Мужчина на 11. Выход на 12.  
_У машин нет желаний._  
_Порядок приходит через боль._  
_Машинам требуется порядок._  
– 32557038...  
Время: 21:59 ( _крайняя степень опасности_ )  
_Я знал… Я знал… пожалуйста, вернись… не позволь им…_  
– 32557038  
32557038  
32557038........

+++

В команде ученых есть женщина. Жидкие коричневые волосы и притупленный взгляд, но симпатичная в каком-то прилежном смысле этого слова. Стив поворачивается и опрокидывает ее поднос с ланчем в ее руках, абсолютно случайно, и это помогает ему начать внезапную беседу. Она жутко смущается, пока он убирает с пола, и Стив настаивает на том, чтобы купить ей еще один новый ланч, внезапно находя лазейку, которую давно искал.

Стиву неприятно делать это, но он уже начинает отчаиваться. Его последний запрос привлечь Солдата к операции был отклонен, без каких-нибудь объяснений, и Фьюри скрывает от него еще большее количество информации, чем до этого, даже в отношении простых операций ЩИТА. Наташа вышла на контакт и рассказала ему, что Старк заметил огромный объем зашифрованных данных, передающихся в штаб-квартиру ЩИТА с помощью нескольких спутников, недавно запущенных с их флагманского корабля-перевозчика, Лемурийской Звезды. Исключительное количество, в тысячу раз больше, как заявляет Тони, отправляется в случайном порядке. Они перехватывают, сколько могут, копируя фрагменты, чтобы потом расшифровать код и попробовать отследить, откуда они поступают.

Стиву нужны были координаты еще вчера. Наташа говорит, что они работают над этим, но они продолжают ускользать и отключаться, стоит им только подобраться ближе.

Он пытается побольше узнать об этой ученой, Марле Хасс, запоминая, когда она выходит попить кофе, и сам появляется в это время в столовой, чтобы подружиться с ней и протянуть ей уже налитый стакан. Стив просит Сэма дать ему несколько советов о том, что сказать, чтобы она поняла, что она ему нравится, поскольку его единственная попытка предложить выпить кофе за пределами ЩИТА закончилась тем, что она сбежала обратно внутрь охраняемой зоны, где она работает. У Сэма естественно получается со всеми ладить, и он дает Стиву полезный совет – не дергаться и не вести себя слишком заинтересованным, параллельно ища способы как-нибудь необычно кивнуть ей или подмигнуть, чтобы она почувствовала, что является для него кем-то особенным. Ему также предложили воспользоваться тем крутым фактом, что он Капитан Америка, чтобы завоевать ее, но эта концепция серьезно озадачивает его.

Вскоре ему удается убедить ее поужинать с ним, хотя, больше при помощи его постоянной напористости, а не чего-то другого. Ее неохотное согласие говорит ему о том, что она обеспокоена тем, что ее слишком близко свяжут с ним, поскольку сигналы, которые она подает, согласно Сэму, показывают, что она очень заинтересована и польщена. Так что он знает, что ему нужно вести себя осторожно.

Стив раскошеливается на очень хорошее вино на ужин, по предложению Сэма, отваливая огромную сумму денег – но это все еще кажется ему неправильным: тратить такие суммы на еду и напитки, когда как им с Баки давным-давно в Бруклине, приходилось обходиться без многих необходимых продуктов и вещей, когда у них заканчивались деньги. Но все же, он следует этому совету. Еще один полезный намек от Сэма: чтобы Стив упаковал десерт в коробку и убедил ее вернуться к нему в квартиру, чтобы съесть его перед телевизором.

К тому времени, как они съедают шоколадный торт, дама уже довольно сильно пьяна, и Стив чувствует себя подлецом, за то, что он активно способствовал этому. Просто это дело настолько важно. Он устраивает ее поудобнее, и потом изо всех сил старается выудить из нее хоть какую-нибудь информацию.

Она все еще ведет себя достаточно скрытно относительно себя. Но, по крайней мере, она охотно отвечает, когда он спрашивает ее о том, что случилось с Солдатом, ссылаясь на кое-какую информацию, которую он вычитал в отчете и несколько дополнительных подробностей из электронного письма Александра Пирса, которое теперь впечаталось ему в память, стараясь создать впечатление, что у него достаточно допуска, чтобы знать все детали. Откровенно говоря, похоже, она чувствует небольшое облегчение из-за того, что у нее есть с кем поговорить об этом.

– Что ж, ожидается большой Проект, для которого он нужен. Большой-большой проект. Не то, чтобы я много чего знала о нем, – раскрывает она и тут же заставляет себя замолчать, хихикая. – Не могу выпустить его.

– Эй, мне любопытно, – говорит Стив, пытаясь звучать непринужденно, несмотря на узел, сжавшийся у него в животе, – эта проклятая маска вообще снимается?

– Ох, конееечно, – тянет она. – Все автоматизировано. Расстегивается один раз примерно в две недели, как часы. Для технического обслуживания.

Сначала Стив не понимает, что она имеет в виду.

– Не слишком ли много обслуживания для маски.

От этого она хихикает, и, да, вино уже сделало свое дело.

– Нет, для него. Нужно его побрить. Там и, ну, во всех местах, где могут возникнуть раздражения от соприкосновения тела с его защитным снаряжением. Такие приказы. Но это не моя работа, – Марла широко улыбается ему, немного сладострастно, – если ты вдруг ревнуешь.

– Говоришь, ты не знаешь, кем он был до всего этого?

Она пожимает плечами.

– Без понятия. Он не разговаривает. Ну, за исключением…

– Да?

– За исключением тех моментов, иногда я слышу, как он бормочет что-то очень тихо и невнятно. Перед выключением. Никто не знает, из-за чего, – она допивает свой последний стакан вина и взмахивает рукой. – Наш менеджер подразделения говорит, что это, аа, ошибка в программировании.

Все это кажется ему реально странным подбором слов. Несмотря на металлическую руку, согласно описаниям биометрии, нет никаких сомнений в том, что Солдат – это человек, а не какой-то там безмозглый робот, наподобие тех железных стражей, что делает Тони. Он видел, как у него текла кровь. Чувствовал его запах. Прикасался к его бледной коже.

– Что он говорит?

– Ну, сначала я думала, что это может быть его имя, или что-то типа того. Но однажды мне удалось подойти ближе и подслушать получше, и это типа было похоже на цифры. Странно, да? Практически все, что касается него. Все равно, что… аа, я не знаю…

Стив кивает и смотрит на женщину, сидящую рядом с ним, придвигающуюся к нему все ближе и ближе. Он чувствует странное раздражение из-за ее отношения, и ему приходится напрячься, чтобы оно не отразилось на его лице.

– Так что, он не особо-то много времени проводит, общаясь с другими людьми, когда ему не нужно… техническое обслуживание? – спрашивает он, стиснув зубы.

– Все время отключен, – говорит она ему и пожимает плечами. – Оживает только тогда, когда они врываются, – она пародирует движение ног в сапогах, громыхающих по полу, размахивая руками, из-за чего ее бокал с вином едва ли не выскальзывает из пальцев, – обычно, это огромные солдаты с каменными лицами в экипировке команды УДАР, и они вечно такие «Агент, для тебя есть Задание!» – Марла изображает раскатистый голос мужчины военного, широко ухмыляясь. – Но ты не похож на тех тупых качков. Ты… такой милый, – она соблазнительно смотрит на него, придвигаясь ближе.

Стив вжимается назад, под предлогом того, что ему нужно взять бутылку вина, и доливает ей до края.

Он отвлекает ее внимание от своего рта, также выпивая свой бокал.

– Они не милые. Ни к нему, ни к кому-то из нас, – говорит Марла с сожалением, она так сильно пьяна.

Ему не кажется, что она плохой человек. По всем внешним признакам, похоже, что она просто ученая, с шорами на глазах; если она работает на Гидру, то у нее здорово получается скрывать это. И все же, при всем, при том, он чувствует какое-то горячее раздражение внутри себя. Стив не уверен, что именно он хочет сказать ей, просто он знает, что где-то чуть выше подбородка в нем засел какой-то неизвестный ужас, словно мысль, которая никак не может проявиться, сбивающая с толку, подобно невнятным цифрам; чувственная память, которую не может постичь до конца.

Как только дама засыпает, навалившись на его плечо и пуская слюни в виде полумесяца на его рубашку, он начинает размышлять над тем, что он узнал.

Из всего этого он может заключить, что теперь он знает, кто отдает приказы Солдату, который как-то ментально запрограммирован; и что бы Гидра не планировала, похоже, они осуществят это совсем скоро. И тем не менее, на личном уровне его больше все напрягает ситуация с этим человеком. В глубине души Стив чувствует что-то типа облегчения из-за того, что, согласно полученной информации, Солдат не отдает распоряжений, в какой бы то ни было степени. Он не является тем, кем его, похоже, считают Наташа и Тони; он не злодей. Просто инструмент, который им, похоже, хочется использовать. И жертва тоже, в каком-то смысле.

Этот человек спас ему жизнь, когда он должен был просто выполнить задание, и сколько бы злодеяний не было приписано ему – убийство Говарда Старка кажется самым тяжелым – Стив нутром чувствует, что ему нужно что-то сделать.

На это что-то он решается, когда замечает на полу сумочку Марлы, около ее туфель. Не кривя душой, это еще одна ужасная вещь, которую можно сделать с дамой, но он уже и так зашел слишком далеко. Он открывает ее…

На худой конец, Стив задерживается на минуту и накрывает ее одеялом, прежде чем выбраться из своего собственного окна, приземлиться с бесшумным кувырком и броситься бежать к мотоциклу.

+++

По правде говоря, Стив знает, что он действует не особо-то скрытно. Вероятность того, что ему удастся проникнуть в охраняемое крыло без того, чтобы никто не заметил, что он не должен находиться там, буквально была равна нулю. Стив не совсем понимает, что именно он ищет. Доказательства. Что-то о Проекте. Что-нибудь, что поможет ему напасть на след того, что должно случиться.

Он использует желтый пропуск Марлы, чтобы пройти через запертую дверь, чувствуя облегчение, что ему не нужно было вводить дополнительный код, или что-то типа того. Данное помещение не было разработано для какого бы то ни было предотвращения проникновения; оно даже не сильно охраняется, по сравнению с теми местами, которые он недавно посетил на заданиях. Но из-за этого ему не стоит быть менее быстрым и тихим; Стиву нужно войти и выйти.

Вся зона довольно стерильная; миниатюрный комплекс офисов и зон испытаний, некоторые с затуманенными стеклами наверху дверей и предупредительными знаками, указывающими на биологически опасные вещества. Только раз его практически заметили, когда проходящий ученый направлялся домой, и ему пришлось прошмыгнуть в углубление стены и задержать дыхание, пока он не пройдет.

Стив проходит дальше и замечает комнату, похожую на офис. Дверь заперта, из-за чего он понимает, что это, возможно, хорошее место для поиска секретной информации. Он вскрывает ее, ловко выдергивая ручку, и проскальзывает во мрак внутри.

В отличие от того мира, который он знал в 40х, здесь нет удобного шкафа для хранения документов, в котором можно было бы порыться. На столе в лотке для входящих бумаг осталось несколько документов, но что в них написано, понять невозможно: только формулы и проценты. Он проверяет в ящиках, но не похоже, что там есть что-то важное. В стену встроен блок промышленного холодильника: он заглядывает внутрь и обнаруживает там лежащие друг рядом с другом пакеты с медицинскими мешками с жидкостями, и то, что похоже на пакеты с едой, вводящейся внутривенно. Также здесь есть полка, набитая сосудами с лекарствами, аккуратно разложенные чашки Петри и шприцы, отчего ему становится не по себе от воспоминаний о тех ранних днях, заполненных постоянными тестами, пока доктор Эрскин доводил свою формулу до совершенства.

В этой комнате нет ничего стоящего внимания, так что он заходит в другую. Следующая комната больше похожа на офис, который мог бы принадлежать кому-то более важному. В стол встроен ноутбук, и Стив хватает его. Он знает, что у него не получится самому обойти защиту, и, хотя он не сомневается, что существуют способы сделать это или получить доступ к компьютеру на расстоянии, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как сделать это, и он знает, что у него нет времени на то, чтобы связаться с кем-то для дальнейших указаний. Так что он решает взять его с собой и попросить Наташу или Тони проверить, что на нем позже.

Когда он в спешке покидал квартиру, он не подумал взять с собой сумку, так что, уходя, ему приходится нести компьютер в руке.

Стив уже готов покинуть эту зону, как что-то притягивает его назад. В конце коридора он видит дверь, чуть больше, чем все остальные, и более зловещую: как слишком большие двери операционных в больницах. Что-то говорит ему пойти и проверить, что за ней. Он доверяет своим инстинктам и ныряет в ее сторону, намереваясь просто взглянуть в окно и увидеть, что там.

Он видит стол, непохожий на операционный, и очертание человека, лежащего на нем, немного размытое через непрозрачное стекло. У него уже есть предположение, кто это, и хотя он знает, что ему нужно взять ноутбук и сваливать отсюда, он не может сдвинуться с места.

Стив проскальзывает внутрь, осторожно и бесшумно. Солдат лежит голым на столе, только маска, которую он все время носит, у него на лице, его руки и ноги зафиксированы зажимами, металлическая рука поднята под углом так, чтобы к ней были подсоединено несколько труб, которые высовываются из его подмышки и уходят вниз к нескольким пакетам, висящим внизу сбоку: два пустых, один полный. Стык, где соединяются его плечо и металлическая рука выглядит так, словно руку реально приварили к нему, розовая плоть вся сморщилась. Его глаза открыты, но совершенно расфокусированы, они бессознательно неотрывно смотрят в потолок.

Такого он совершенно не ожидал. Ничего из этого не указывает на то, что Солдат находится здесь в какой-либо степени добровольно. Он пленник. По-другому никак это не назовешь. Тем не менее, он выглядит здоровым и мускулистым, его кожа тонкая и болезненного землистого цвета, и что-то такое тревожное чувствуется в том, как на его теле нет ни единого волоска, если не считать длинной спутанной копны у него на голове, словно он отполированное оружие, готовое к использованию.

Стив почти надеется, что за всем этим стоит Гидра, потому что, если нет, то тогда ЩИТ также порочен, как и они, и из-за своей причастности, он в той же степени виновен.

– Солдат, – шепчет он, – это Капитан Роджерс. Ты меня слышишь?

Стив прикладывает внешнюю часть своей ладони к его лбу и обнаруживает, что он ледяной. Глаза дергаются в его сторону и немного фокусируются, но кроме этого – никакой реакции. Он просто неотрывно смотрит на него.

Он раздумывает над тем, чтобы попросить моргнуть его раз, если да, и два раза – если нет, но это бесполезно. Он знает это.

– Черт побери, – бормочет он и откладывает ноутбук в сторону. Он ломает зажимы и выдергивает трубы из металлической руки. Около стены находится склад оружия с несколькими висящими экипировками, и Стив хватает одежду, чтобы надеть ее на Солдата, который лежит, не двигаясь, только глазами отслеживая его движения, как будто он скован и не может понять, что происходит вокруг.

– Агент, это задание, – говорит он мягко, и чувствует, как ему становится не по себе от того, что Солдат сразу же вскакивает, словно он только что проснулся, и начинает быстро моргать, глядя на него. – Надень эту одежду и следуй за мной.

Солдат кивает и выполняет приказ быстро и тихо. Стив достает из шкафчика ботинки и протягивает их ему.

Потом он хватает ноутбук и первым идет к двери, прислушиваясь к возможным шагам, и тихо выходит, не расслышав ничего вокруг. Им никак не удастся выйти тем же путем, каким он пришел, через главные зоны ЩИТА. Так что Стив выбирает другой маршрут, полагаясь на свое чутье, опускаясь глубже через закрытые сектора. Солдат держится позади него, повторяя его движения, но сохраняя небольшую дистанцию.

Вскоре он добираются до чего-то вроде аварийного выхода, но как только дверь распахивается, Стив понимает, что они в ловушке.

Вся команда УДАР стоит в коридоре на другой стороне, ожидая их, оружие уже поднято в их сторону, Брок Рамлоу стоит впереди, его руки подняты, и эта его ухмылочка все еще играет у него на лице. Стив недружелюбно смотрит на них.

– Извини, Кэп, – щебечет Роллинс, – но я не могу выпустить тебя с собственностью компании.

Стив ближе прижимает к себе компьютер и бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

В руке Роллинс держит что-то: какое-то маленькое устройство.

– Я говорил не о ноутбуке, – он нажимает на кнопку на нем, и Стив вздрагивает, когда из горла Солдата вырывается хриплый вопль, и он падает на колени. Маска внезапно оживает, ударяет электрическим током, и его глаза закатываются вверх в голову, пока он яростно дергается. Наконец, он падает на пол лицом вниз с тяжелым стуком.

– Ты сукин сын, – ругается Стив и делает шаг вперед.

Полдюжины полуавтоматов громко предупреждающе щелкают, находясь на изготовке, солдаты вокруг крадутся ближе, не спуская с него глаз.

– Отставить, Роллинс, – раскатистый голос разносится по коридору, и мужчины расходятся, давая пройти появившемуся Фьюри: темная фигура на фоне серебристых стен помещения в своем длинном плаще и с черной повязкой на глазе. – Отведите Солдата назад в его комнату… и идите смените замки.

Стив продолжает яростно коситься на Роллинса, который выдергивает ноутбук из его рук, и ребята из команды УДАР тащат Солдата за собой назад по коридору.

– Капитан, пройдемте в мой офис, – кричит Фьюри и исчезает, не дождавшись от него ответа.

Неохотно, но Стив следует за ним.

– Какое счастье, что ты солдат, а не шпион, – говорит Фьюри, смотря в одно из огромных окон от пола до потолка своего офиса на серое небо Вашингтона, Округ Колумбия, прежде чем повернуться к нему. – Потому что у тебя отстойно получается действовать скрытно.

Стив вколачивает кулак в стол Фьюри, и он разламывается на две части, проваливаясь посередине.

– Что ж, это было совершенно необязательно, – подмечает Фьюри, но Стив видит, что он потрясен.

– Все это время. Все это время я думал, я знал, за что я сражался. Но это все было ложью, не так ли? То, что вы делаете с тем человеком там… – видения полумертвых солдат 107-го полка, Баки Барнса, пристегнутого к столу, проносятся у него перед глазами, и у него начинает кружиться голова. – Я думал, что у ЩИТА есть моральные принципы. Но вы ничем не лучше Гидры.

– Ты закончил? – строгий тон привлекает внимание Стива. – Ты думаешь, что если у меня только один глаз, то я полностью слеп?

Из остатков своего уничтоженного стола Фьюри достает что-то, похожее на пресс-папье, и нажимает на скрытую кнопку на его основании.

– Против жучков, – объясняет он.

– Что происходит? Скажите мне правду, – требует Стив. – Кто такой Солдат? Почему вы держите его в таком… таким?

– Капитан, давай притворимся на секунду, что вас это…

– Меня это касается, – срывается он, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Фьюри пожимает плечами и вздыхает.

– Ты разговаривал с Наташей. Ты знаешь, с кем мы имеем дело, и ты знаешь, что они планируют что-то. Что бы это ни было, он вовлечен в это.

Недоумение на немного притупляет его гнев.

– Наташа сказала…

– Верь мне хоть немного, Кэп.

Стиву хочется принять это: что Фьюри все это время знал, что внедрение Гидры не ограничивалось одним Пирсом, что у него есть какой-то масштабный план, чтобы остановить их. Но это не так просто, совсем не просто.

– Он не один из них, – говорит Стив; мягко, доверяясь своей интуиции. – Ненужно обращаться с ним так…

– Может это так, а может и нет. Но что, как тебе кажется, случилось бы, если бы я слишком сильно надавил не в те места? – спрашивает Фьюри. – Думаешь, мы бы стояли здесь, и разговаривали бы об этом? Или ты бы обсуждал это с одним из других их лучших друзей?

– Но…

– Последнее, что Александр Пирс сказал мне, перед тем как он улыбнулся и вышиб себе мозги: _Отруби одну голову, вырастут две другие, прямо там, где ты меньше всего ожидаешь этого_. Этот человек в 80х отказался от Нобелевской премии. Он сказал, что мир является не достижением, но ответственностью. Это было самым последним, с чем мы с ним согласились, – Фьюри выглядит задумчивым, сдержанным, бремя ответственности тяжело висит у него на плечах. – Я не говорю, что мне это нравится. Я не знаю, кто здесь играет на чьей стороне. Все, что я знаю, это то, что что-то происходит, и что Солдат, которого они держат в качестве подопытного кролика неизвестно сколько времени, является частью Проекта Z, что бы это ни было. Теперь я признаю это: я выпустил его и позволил ему быть в твоей команде, потому что я хотел, чтобы ты узнал о нем. Мне нужно, чтобы тебе было не все равно: это то, что ты делаешь.

Стив смотрит на Фьюри внимательным взглядом, слушая такое откровение.

– Зная, что на кону, когда я отдал бы тебе приказ, ты должен был быть готов сразу же вмешаться.

Рука Фьюри снова зависает над кнопкой пресс-папье, и он бросает на него взгляд.

– Так что, мир? Кэп, мир?

Наконец, Фьюри качает головой и снимает блокировку сигнала. Он кладет папье-маше обратно на ту часть стола, которая еще стоит, из-за чего оно тут же валится со всем остальным.

– Хорошо, что мы все обсудили, – вздыхает он.

– Иди домой, уже за полночь.

Неохотно, но Стив смиряется с тем, что разговор окончен и выходит из кабинета. Он возвращается обратно по коридору к вращающимся дверям, которые сейчас плотно закрыты, раздумывая над тем, что случится, если он просто сломает их и выведет Солдата отсюда.

Он практически готов сделать это, пальцы дергаются, когда телефон, который он забыл, что взял с собой, начинает звонить в его заднем кармане. Это может быть только один человек, и он отвечает на звонок.

– Что ж, конец нашему браку, – колко говорит ему Наташа. – На твоем диване дрыхнет пьяная дама. Хорошая работа, Ромео. Кто бы знал, что Капитан Америка – такой ловелас.

– Ты в моей квартире?

– Я хотела выманить тебя из дома. Устроить романтический вечер, – говорит она, растягивая слова, голосом, наполненным весельем.

– Нат, что происходит?

– Я уже была на полпути к вам, в случае, если тебе бы потребовалось прикрытие, учитывая, что лед тронулся. Но Тони только что вычислил тот источник, из которого загружаются данные, и я подумала, что ты захочешь присоединиться к нам. Лагерь Лихай в Уитоне, Нью-Джерси. Знакомое название?

Он знает, что она уже проверила и знает, что это место значило для него, однажды, когда он просто был тощим пацаном из Бруклина, пытающимся сражаться за свою страну.

– Я буду там через пятнадцать минут, – говорит он и захлопывает телефон.

+++

_Внеплановое наказание… параметры не установлены…_  
Текущее местонахождение неизвестно.  
_Попытка… вспомнить…_  
Присутствует семь единиц. Мужчина на 2. Мужчина на 3. Двое мужчин на 5. Женщина на 9. Двое мужчин на 11. Выход… не видно.  
Визуально: пять пистолетов, автоматических. Десять скрыто: шесть пистолетов, три ножа, одна граната.  
Девятый уровень угрозы. Серьезная опасность.  
_Руки и ноги… обездвижены. Плохая сварка, побег возможен._  
Время: 02:17 _(безопасно)_  
_Ждать параметров новой м…_  
_Нет. Нет, миссия уже известна._  
_Миссия незакончена._  
_Сбой программирования._  
_Я знал его. Я знал его._  
_Сбой программирования. Неминуемая коррекция?_  
_Но… миссия незакончена._  
_Миссия… следовать за ним._

....

Побег возможен.

+++


	5. V. ЕГО РАЗУМ

Словно ступая в зеркало, Стив видит себя – ту версию себя, которую он не знал с 40х, бегающую по темной базе, словно тень. Жутко – возвращаться сюда, ветхое состояние лагеря делает его практически неузнаваемым. Это словно фотография ушедшей эпохи.

Проходя мимо стерильных мертвых стен с лицом Говарда Старка в рамках, подальше от глаз, пялящегося на него из темных углов, они опускаются под землю на секретном лифте, вниз, туда, где его призрак не сможет задержаться.

Но там внизу что-то есть. Словно монолиты, под зеленоватым светом стоят ряды старых хранилищ данных и машин, все мертвые и пыльные.

Кроме одной: на центральной консоли все еще мигает лампочка. Наташа подходит к ней, запускает систему, пока Стив еще не подошел, и что-то оживает на самом большом из экранов. Странный, с сильным акцентом голос выкрикивает их имена и произносит их даты рождения.

– Должно быть, запись, – начинает Наташа.

– Я не запись, фройляйн. Возможно, я уже не тот человек, которым я был, когда Капитан взял меня в плен в 1945, но я…

Экран мигает, и на нем появляется фотография лица, от которого у Стива все внутри переворачивается.

– Ты знаешь, что это такое? – спрашивает Наташа.

– Арним Зола был немецким ученым, который работал на Красный Череп. Он уже много лет как мертв, – говорит он, обходя консоль, оценивая ее.

– Первая поправка. Я швейцарец, – исправляет его машина, словно бы ее обидели. – Вторая поправка: я еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым, как сейчас. В 1972 мне был поставлен смертельный диагноз. Наука не могла спасти мое тело. Мой разум, однако, который стоило спасти, сейчас находится на двухстах тысячах футов хранилищ данных. Уже какое-то время _это_ является моим мозгом. Но теперь, большая часть меня перенесена. Скоро я исчезну.

– Данные, что загружаются на спутники… – бормочет Наташа.

– Как ты вообще попал сюда? – спрашивает Стив. Здесь основали ЩИТ, и, в определенной мере, родился тот человек, которым он должен был стать под руководством доктора Эрскина. Он не понимает, как Зола мог оказаться хотя бы рядом с этим местом, даже если бы он все еще был жив.

Потом Наташа рассказывает ему что-то об операции под названием «Скрепка», о найме немецких ученых ЩИТОМ после войны, после того как он посадил самолет на айсберг, чтобы спасти американский народ из лап немецких ученых. Внезапно, все начинает обретать извращенный смысл.

– Вы внедрились в ЩИТ, – говорит он.

– О да. Получаем доступ к архиву.

Урок истории, который Стив никогда не хотел, проигрывается на экране; зернистые кадры войны, Гидры, Красного Черепа и Капитана Америки, сражавшегося с ними. Зола рассказывает им о том, как его наняли, и о новой Гидре, которая начала расти, начиная с того момента, внутри ЩИТА.

– Прекрасный паразит, – так он называет ее, и Стив чувствует отвращение.

– В течение семидесяти лет Гидра тайно укрепляла кризис, процветала от войн, и когда история не хотела сотрудничать, мы меняли историю.

Вспышка красной звезды на металлической руке, статья в газете о смерти Старков, и Стив слышит слова Наташи, навечно застрявшие у него в голове, _убийца_ – вернулся, чтобы пытать их.

– Гидра построила такой непредсказуемый мир, что человечество наконец-то готово пожертвовать своей свободой, чтобы получить безопасность. Как только процесс зачистки завершится, наступит новый мировой порядок Гидры. Мы выиграли, Капитан. Ваша смерть так же оценивается, как и ваша жизнь: ноль в сумме.

Красная пелена гнева накрывает Стива, и он разбивает экран кулаком, не в состоянии слушать дальше, не в состоянии принять то, что Гидра реально проникла так глубоко.

Через секунду мигающее зеленоватое лицо возвращается на один из более маленьких мониторов ближе к краю консоли.

– На чем я остановился…

– Что такое Проект Z, – требовательно спрашивает он, сразу переходя к делу. Голос в компьютере хмыкает.

– Разве это не очевидно, Капитан? Нет? Что ж, Александр Пирс должен был встать во главе нашего нового мирового порядка, – говорит он, мельком показывая изображение этого человека на экране, – но, к несчастью, он уже не с нами, чтобы воочию наблюдать за последней стадией эволюции Гидры. Это проблема требовала креативного решения. Вкратце, Проект Z – это мое освобождение. Проект Зола. Я буду стоять во главе и сам управлять последней стадией.

– Ты телепортируешься, чтобы напрямую внедриться в штаб-квартиру ЩИТА?

– В некотором роде.

– Фьюри отключит тебя, – обещает Стив.

– Боюсь, директор Фьюри больше не при делах. Какое совпадение… также, как и вы.

Внезапно, двери закрываются и запираются. На инстинкте Стив бросает свой щит, но уже слишком поздно предотвратить полное закрытие. Потом Наташа предупреждает, что в их сторону летит неопознанный объект, запущенный из ЩИТА.

– Я боюсь, что я пытался задержать вас, Капитан, – самодовольно замечает Зола. – И теперь я должен покинуть вас. Прощайте, – экран начинает дергаться, и вся консоль отключается.

Все происходит как в тумане, пока они ныряют в отверстие в полу, и все здание погружается в огонь и дым.

Как только все успокаивается, и ему удается вытащить Наташу, Стив с удивлением смотрит на то, что осталось от здания: всего лишь обломки, и теперь можно было увидеть ночное небо над головой. Но он также видит квинджеты, готовые сесть, и он ищет прикрытие под самым большим обломком, какой только ему удается найти.

Это Рамлоу и его команда УДАР. Они выступают и начинают поиски, чтобы подтвердить убийства. Они прижаты: если хотя бы один солдат из команды наткнется на них, Стив знает, что ему придется сражаться, и с Наташей, которая практически без сознания, он не уверен, что он сможет победить.

Но потом приземляется третий квинджет, и внезапно ребята из команды УДАР падают, пули начинают лететь из ниоткуда в их сторону. Он видит Брока Рамлоу, наблюдает, как он разворачивается, прячется под укрытие и начинает отстреливаться.

Стив хватает свой щит и использует его, чтобы убрать Рамлоу, после чего он переключается на нескольких оставшихся противников. Уголком глаза он замечает фигуру, перепрыгивающую между квинджетами и убирающую пилотов с помощью пистолета, стреляя прямо через лобовые стекла.

Он внимательно разглядывает, отупев от удивления, как Солдат перекатывается и приземляется на руины, весь такой дикий и неприрученный посреди огня вокруг них. Из одежды на нем только штаны, и весь его торс, который вздымается, пока он тяжело дышит через маску, усеян царапинами и ссадинами, но все равно в его походке чувствуется что-то такое триумфальное.

– Я так полагаю, мы это то, что обычно называют кавалерией, – кричит Фьюри из дверного проема самого последнего квинджета, его голос напряжен, а лицо похоже на отбивную.

Несмотря на весь хаос и нелепость всего происходящего, Фьюри улыбается, и Стив понимает, что он улыбается ему в ответ.

+++

Фьюри вводит его в курс дела, пока Солдат поднимает в воздух самый большой из квинджетов, и Стив помогает Наташе комфортно лечь сзади, где очень тяжело пристроить третьего, но такого необходимого человека.

– Трекер. В твоем ботинке, – говорит Фьюри Стиву, глядя на него так, словно это должно было быть очевидным.

– Зачем?

– В случае, если ты сделаешь что-нибудь глупое, например, ох, ворвешься в самое строго охраняемое крыло ЩИТА. Я слышал, что ты дал нашему другу вон там задание следовать за тобой. Там такое началось. Он разнес все на своем пути, чтобы выбраться из здания. К счастью, я знал, в какую сторону его направить, и за счет этого я заполучил себе личного телохранителя. Жалко только, что мы не смогли опередить этих ребят.

– Они были…

– Из Гидры? Похоже не то.

Размышляя над этим, чувство, что его предали, закрадывается ему под кожу. Ведь он так близко работал с Рамлоу и Роллинсом и остальными членами команды УДАР с самого его прихода на работу к Фьюри. От мысли, что все это время они работали против него, у Стива начинают скрежетать зубы. Этот новый мир, в котором он оказался после такого длительного сна под коркой арктического льда – слишком серый, слишком сложный. Больше не осталось ничего прочного. Нету того простого духа товарищества долгих дней и ночей на поле боя, когда так просто было солдатам доверять друг другу; его Воющие Коммандос и Баки всегда были рядом, всегда стояли рядом с ним, прикрывали его со спины. Совсем не так было в этом новом веке, ни даже вместе с Мстителями. Слишком много политических нюансов, и слишком много оттенков серого. И пришельцев.

– Куда сейчас? – спрашивает он. – Может Тони может…

– Не с ним здесь, – внезапно вставляет Наташа, ее глаза открываются из последних сил. По тому, как она кивает головой, становится очевидным, что она смотрит в сторону кабины пилота впереди них.

– Я разобрался с этим, – говорит Фьюри. – Ты думаешь, все это время, наблюдая за ними, я не подготовился к ответным мерам?

– Чуть было не поверила, – Наташа бросает на него критический взгляд, но он скоро смягчается и превращается в улыбку, и Стив замечает нотку облегчения в ней, понимая, что Фьюри все это время верил в нее.

Стив решает дать им минутку на то, чтобы все обсудить, и вылезает в головной отсек, проскальзывая в пустое место помощника пилота. Солдат никак не реагирует на его появление, но он не особо-то и ждет этого.

Он хочет спросить его, все ли с ним в порядке; думает, что ему, по крайней мере, должно быть холодно. Практически не сомневается, что он, возможно, терпит боль от всех этих синяков и царапин, обезобразивших его бледную кожу. Вместо этого он усаживается поудобнее.

– Я рад, что ты выбрался оттуда, – тихо и очень серьезно говорит он. – Спасибо тебе, за то, хм, что следовал за мной сюда, – после минутного раздумья он добавляет: – Ты теперь свободен, можешь делать все, что хочешь, но… Я надеюсь, что ты останешься и поможешь нам. Я не знаю, с чем мы будем бороться. Я не знаю, кому сейчас я могу доверять.

Стиву больше нечего сказать, поэтому он смотрит, как за окном проплывают облака и слушает ровное дыхание Солдата, более громкое из-за маски, наслаждаясь спокойствием перед бурей, так же, как он это делал, когда он сражался на мировой войне.

В какой-то момент он видит руку, скользящую по его лицу, и это Баки, кто сидит прямо рядом с ним в кабине пилота. Его друг выглядит красивым и здоровым, именно таким, каким он помнит его из тех смутных дней их юности; большие голубые глаза и непринужденные улыбки. При виде его сердце Стива наполняется тоской, он протягивает ему руку, но, почему-то, не может дотянуться до него.

– Это так ужасно, Стив, – говорит Баки, растягивая слова. – Действительно ужасно.

– Что именно?

– Забыть, кто ты, – после данного замечания вся краска, похоже, исчезает с его щек, искорка в глазах гаснет.

Стив в отчаянии пытается прикоснуться к нему, он снова протягивает руку, но, почему-то, он все равно слишком далеко, несмотря на то, что Баки прямо перед ним.

– Почему я не могу дотянуться до тебя? – шепчет он удрученно.

Баки пожимает плечами.

– Я прямо здесь, – говорит он и окидывает Стива взглядом, от которого его сразу же пробирает до мозга костей. Что-то такое зудит у него в задней части черепа, что-то дергается, но он не может понять, почему это происходит. Что-то не так, он уверен в этом, и все же, он не может понять, что именно.

Он просыпается от встряски, и сначала он думает, что это из-за турбулентности, но потом он замечает, что квинджет кренится на бок. Радар на мониторе пилота показывает множественные маленькие летающие объекты, ракеты, пролетающие мимо них. Только одна ракета в них попала, но она помяла одно из крыльев.

Солдат сражается с рычагами управления, пытаясь заставить их двигаться плавно, а Наташа проталкивается мимо сидений, выглядывая из окна над их головами.

– Что это, нахрен, было? – пытается перекричать Стив грохот отказывающих двигателей.

– Новые подарочки из штаб-квартиры ЩИТА. Я бы сказала, что мы реально их выбесили. Как тебе кажется, из-за чего это случилось? – кричит она с ноткой черного юмора в голосе.

Квинджет заваливается на бок, и двигатель наконец взрывается, и потом они резко начинают падать вниз, все системы отказывают, красные сирены воют со всех сторон. Стив пытается держаться изо всех сил, и пытается схватить Наташу, чтобы она не ударилась об консоль, но это бесполезно, и она практически скатывается к носу квинджета.

В последние секунды, прежде чем их размажет, словно сбитое животное по асфальту на пустынной дороге, Стив думает только об одном, и эта мысль звонко звучит в его голове. _Наконец-то, я иду к тебе, Бак,_ думает он, прямо как это было в предыдущий раз, когда он оказался в падающем самолете. Сейчас, похоже, от него мало чего останется.

Последнее, что он ожидает, это резкую встряску, и то, что квинджет внезапно замедлится и начнет выпрямляться. Он слышит звонкий звук, Фьюри, выкрикивающего ругательства, и еще что-то позади него. Он не может достаточно круто повернуться, чтобы увидеть, что произошло.

Каким-то образом, они снова поднимаются, даже не смотря на то, что по двигателям не похоже, что они работают. Солдат переключает какие-то кнопки, и табло радара увеличивается в масштабе, показывая еще один летящий объект где-то севернее них.

– Это… это самолет? – неуверенно спрашивает Стив.

– Ох, блин, – недовольно восклицает Наташа, – теперь нам до конца жизни будут это припоминать.

+++

Хотя он уже и догадывается обо всем на полпути, Стив все еще абсолютно ошарашен, когда крышка квинджета отскакивает, и они вылезают из искореженного корпуса самолета в личный ангар Старк Индастрис.

С Тони слезает костюм Железного Человека, и он стоит сбоку с самой широченной в мире самодовольной улыбкой.

– И вот, когда надежды уже не осталось, Железный Человек прилетел на помощь и спас всех. Красота.

Родни требуется чуть больше времени на то, чтобы вылезти из его версии костюма Железного Человека.

– Ага, и тебе совсем не требовалась поддержка, ты все сделал сам, – говорит он без каких бы то ни было эмоций, после чего качает головой и идет вперед, чтобы помочь Наташе, которая выглядит неважно, выйти из квинджета.

Стив тут же отвлекается, когда Фьюри запинается, словно он того гляди упадет в обморок, и он подходит к нему, чтобы помочь устоять на ногах. Он немного кашляет, но потом отмахивается от Стива.

В этот момент словно из ниоткуда появляются четверо стражей Старка, и они встают между Солдатом и всеми остальными. Он сразу же откидывается в состояние самозащиты и набрасывается на них, когда они начинают наступать на него.

– Эй! – подскакивает Стив и отбрасывает одного из них назад.

Своим металлическим кулаком Солдат срывает голову одному из стражей, и Стиву удается опрокинуть двух других, подальше от него, но у четвертого получается обойти его и вколоть что-то Солдату. С яростным взглядом, он бешено отпихивается, но что бы это ни было, препарат действует быстро.

Стив подхватывает его, и он наконец-то отключается.

– Что это такое было? – требует ответа он.

– Снотворное для суперсолдатов. Нашел спрятанным у тебя, – Тони закатывает глаза. – Не смотри на меня так, Кэп, – он кивает стражам. – Ребята, отнесите его в медицинское крыло. Третий, отправляйся прямиком на ремонт.

– Это было необязательно, – говорит Стив, но позволяет трем стражам поднять Солдата и отнести его отключившееся тело в медицинское крыло, поврежденный страж следует за ними, пошатываясь.

– Хорошо сработано, ребята. Что вы здесь делаете? – спрашивает Наташа, нарушая неприятную атмосферу, вызванную тем, как недружелюбно Стив смотрит на Тони.

– Я направлялся в Вашингтон. Но я подумал, что вам может понадобиться помощь, ну знаешь, со всеми этими ракетами ЩИТА, летевшими в вашу сторону. Ребята… – монотонно говорит он, словно бы собираясь сделать заявление, – я знаю, что это за загрузка данных.

– Доктор Зола, – прерывает его Стив, и лицо Тони снова морщится из-за того, что Стив лишил его триумфа.

– Ладно, да. Это он. Немецкий ученый, которого знал мой отец. Он превратил себя в искусственный интеллект. Скажу вот что: Джарвиса это очень взволновало. Правда, Джарвис?

– Да, сэр, – отвечает ИИ забавным тоном.

– Но не только это, я много чего нового узнал о нашем друге из Гидры.

– Старк, переходи к делу, – говорит недовольным голосом Фьюри. – Я тут моложе не ставлюсь. Что ты выяснил?

– Наверно, проще показать, чем рассказать. Плюс, мне кажется, мне нужно выпить.

– Давно пора, – комментирует Родни и делает шаг вперед, чтобы помочь Наташе подняться по лестнице, выводящей из ангара.

Они проходят через среднюю часть крыла, которое все такое плюшевое и оживленное, со светящимися экранами и машинами, и следуют дальше в примыкающую зону с медицинскими лабораториями. Брюс Бэннер стоит над телом спящего Солдата, которого положили в биокамеру, очевидно, для каких-то сканирований.

– Привет всем, – говорит он, слабо взмахнув рукой, после чего он задирает очки обратно на переносицу и утыкается обратно в свой планшет с данными.

Как только Фьюри безопасно опускается в один из соседних стульев, Наташа находит себе угол в тени с той стороны, откуда у нее есть хороший обзор, рукой обнимая свой живот. Стив знает, что, хотя она этого и не показывает, ей очень больно.

Родни предлагает всем напитки, но, в итоге, только у него с Тони в руках оказываются стаканы для виски. В воздухе витает напряжение; все слишком потрясены, чтобы вот так расслабиться.

– Так вы, мальчики, направлялись в Вашингтон? Зачем? – спрашивает Фьюри, выглядя особенно измотанным.

– Что ж, если вкратце, то Проект Зола звучал угрожающе.

– Ты не мог просто позвонить?

– У тебя медлительный секретарь, – голос Тони пропитан сарказмом. – Слушайте, данные на те спутники загружены временно. Сначала, когда мы поняли, _что это_ , мы предполагали, что они будут отправлены в хранилища данных, похожие на те, на которых хранится Джарвис. Но размер данных просто колоссальный. Мы говорим о триллионах гигабайт. ЩИТ до сих пор использует Windows 7.

Брюс весело фыркает. Он оглядывается по сторонам, округлив глаза, когда понимает, что все его слышали.

– Это на самом деле очень интересно. У меня было несколько теорий о том, как можно целиком переселить ИИ в настоящих, живых людей, но, похоже, Гидра опередила нас. Боже, я ненавижу нацистские культы смерти.

– Да, они портят все веселье, – хмыкает Родни.

– Это так, – Тони отвечает своему другу широкой улыбкой. – Короче, я исследовал все данные, чтобы выяснить, есть ли у них что-то вроде секретного хранилища данных где-нибудь в Вашингтоне. Но нада. Так что я продолжил внимательно анализировать информацию и нашел отсылку к изменению назначения некоторого _агента_ …

После секундного замешательства, глаза всех присутствующих обращаются к Солдату, лежащему на столе.

– Я так понимаю, вы знаете его прозвище. Бум! – человеческая база хранения данных. Мозг человека – удивительная вещь.

– Подождите, подождите, – вставляет Стив, размахивая одной рукой, – это вообще возможно?

– Не для обычного человека. Но я видел схемы тех безумных технологий, которые они запихнули в голову этого парня и, ну, похоже, что это возможно. Брюс?

Бэннер вытягивает свои сканы с экрана и выбрасывает их в воздух, чтобы они заново появились над Солдатом в виде голограмм, достаточно больших, чтобы всем было их видно. Он увеличивает масштаб, чтобы хорошо была видна компьютеризированная схема его головы, в которую встроены, по крайней мере, пять маленьких приборов, закрепленных в определенных частях мозга и соединенных тонкими проводами, с двумя большими выходами у его висков, к которым, как Стив ранее заметил, присоединяется его маска.

– Ну вот и они. Это хранилища данных. Доктор Зола планировал сделать их своим новым домом.

Стив немного пошатывается на ногах, из-за шока при мысли обо всей этой идее его внезапно накрывает слабость.

– Кстати, три или четыре из них добавлены недавно и созданы по нанотехнологиям, – продолжает Тони. – Похоже, вся эта затея вспыхнула с новой силой после смерти Александра Пирса. Видите ли, Пирс был главным лицом Гидры. Зола, наверное, его правой рукой. Согласно файлам, они должны были осуществить что-то под названием «Проект Озарение». Не знаю точно, что это было, но это было похоже на финальный план Гидры. Пирс говорит «Прощайте!», – он жестами показывает вынос собственного мозга, – Зола понимает, что все остальные в его большом нацистском культе смерти либо дураки, либо полные идиоты, говорит «Да пошли вы, я сделаю все сам», – он пародирует его высоким голосом с немецким акцентом. – Так вот, я направлялся в Вашингтон, чтобы устранить этого козла Агента, пока не начался странный повтор Экзорциста.

– Одним выстрелом двух зайцев, – говорит Наташа со стороны, мрачная улыбка играет в уголке ее красивых губ.

– Не буду лгать, плакать по нему я не буду. Но, эй, теперь, когда мы схватили его, мы еще можем попробовать выудить из него некоторые их секреты и попытаться разобраться во всех этих крутых технологиях, – Тони берет металлическую руку Солдата, делает из нее клешню, и потом вставляет в нее свой стакан с виски, словно это держатель для стакана. Он хмыкает и толкает Бэннера под ребра, чтобы тот посмотрел, но Брюс не находит в этом ничего смешного и просто хмурится в его сторону.

Стив внимательно разглядывает экран: все темные тени технологических вставок, которым не место внутри головы человека.

– Могут они с помощью всего этого, я не знаю, заставлять его делать то, что им нужно?

Периферийным зрением он замечает, как Наташа вздрагивает и отводит глаза.

Бэннер смотрит на него с любопытством.

– Вставленные детали в основном в областях, отвечающих за память, но мне нужно будет сделать больше тестов, что точно понять, какой эффект они могут оказывать, и что они могут вызывать. Это просто неподвижный скан.

– Маска запускается на расстоянии и может ударить его током. Я видел, как они сделали это, – из-за такой глубокой сосредоточенной гримасы, написанной на его лице, у него начинают болеть глаза. Он поворачивается к Фьюри, не в состоянии сдержать сердитый обвинительный взгляд, потому что он не собирается забывать, не в ближайшее время, что Фьюри закрывал глаза на все то, что там происходило, пока он пытался нарыть информацию и извлечь выгоду против того паразита, который рос под его ногой. – Никто добровольно не согласится на что-то подобное. Никто.

– Думаешь, он добровольно согласился выстрелить по колесам машины моих предков? – спрашивает Тони, его волна гнева изливается практически из ниоткуда. Он резко выдергивает стакан виски из руки Солдата и делает большой глоток, не спуская его раздраженных и взбешенных глаз со Стива, пока он добивает свой напиток.

– Он не Гидра, Тони, – Стив говорит это тихо, но с полной убежденностью, так что все сразу переводят все свое внимание на него. – И он не твоя подопытная крыса для исследований. Ему нужна помощь.

Наступает долгая дискомфортная тишина, пока Стив и Тони снова злобно смотрят друг на друга, скрепя зубами.

– Знаете что… Мне кажется, теперь я все-таки выпью, – наконец тяжело вздыхает Фьюри, и Родни в знак благодарности идет подать ему рюмку.

_+++_


	6. VI. ЕГО ГОЛОС

Визуальный рефлекс. Освободиться. Слишком ярко. Избежать травмы.  
Восстановить дыхание.  
Обнаружен химический дисбаланс.  
Присутствуют три единицы. Мужчина на 5. Мужчина на 6. Мужчина на 11. Выход на 9.  
Мужчина на 6: Капитан Америка (миссия: следовать за ним)  
Визуально: одно оружие скрыто: неизвестное применение.  
Второй уровень угрозы. Точно неизвестно.  
Критическая степень химического дисбаланса.  
_Больно… больно…_  
Обездвиживающих приспособлений не обнаружено.  
Рекомендуется кооперация.  
Время: неизвестно ( _определить время; приоритет_ )  
Аномальный уровень потоотделения. _Мышечные судороги… предпринять контрмеры…_  
_Неисправность?_

**Добрый вечер, сэр.**  
**Пожалуйста, не тревожьтесь.**  
**Меня зовут Джарвис.**  
**Я Искусственный Интеллект, созданный Старк Индастрис.**

Внедрение.  
Враг?

**Нет, сэр.**  
**Мне удалось обнаружить частоту командных строк,**  
**которые появляются в вашем оптическом центре.**  
**Я передаю текст, чтобы установить связь.**

Обнаружен химический дисбаланс.  
Неисправность.

**Меня проинформировали,**  
**что вы проходите «детоксикацию».**  
**Меня попросили  
узнать ваше имя, сэр.**

Агент.  
Кодовое имя: Зимний Солдат.

**У вас есть другое имя?**  
**Имя до опытов?**

Информация засекречена.

Требуется кодовое слово.  
...  
...  
...

Внедрение врага.

Запущен ПЕРЕЗАПУСК  
_Сердцебиение… подчиниться… подчиниться…_

_Нет нет нет…_

**Мистер Старк просит,  
чтобы вы успокоились.**

Ты машина, а не человек.  
Боль несет порядок.  
Порядок – это боль.  
Машинам требуется порядок.  
Машинам требуется боль.  
Позволить перезапуск.  
_Приготовиться приготовиться приготовиться…_

+++

– Эй, послушай, он говорит что-то, – говорит Тони, хмурясь, наклоняя голову в сторону и придвигаясь ближе. – Похоже на… цифры. Пять пять… что-то, что-то, три восемь три два пять… а… о, это повторяется… еще раз три…

Тони отскакивает назад, когда маска, которая реально мешает распознать слова, пробивает искрой электричества по вискам Солдата, и все его тело напрягается. Его глаза закатываются обратно в голову, и он снова отключается.

Стив пялится на него, цифры плавают у него в голове.

– Солдаты обучены повторять их имя, звание и личный номер, когда их допрашивают враги, – говорит он тихо, так сильно сжимая кулаки, что это мешает циркуляции крови в пальцах.

– Что ж, задавать вопросы не разрешается. Отлично, это был наш План А.

– Значит, он _может_ говорить, – вмешивается Брюс, – так что, может быть, мы сосредоточимся на деактивации спускового крючка, который мешает нам удалить маску.

Пока Тони спорит с Брюсом насчет того, что лучше будет подождать, пока она откроется естественным образом, когда сработает внутренний таймер вместо того, чтобы пытаться удалить ее, избежав детонации, Стив молча покидает лабораторию. У него крутит живот, и он внезапно чувствует себя на взводе, хотя он и не может понять почему.

Он успевает добраться до лифта, когда цифры начинают крутиться у него перед глазами, создавая комбинации, запуская воспоминания. Он вспоминает запах пота и химикатов, темную базу Гидры, откуда он спас солдат из 107-го. Баки, пристегнутый к каталке, наполовину не в себе, его слабый голос, повторяющий его личный номер снова и снова, цифры…

Цифры, выбитые на кусочке серебряной овальной железки, зарывшейся в темные волосы на груди, куда Стив ни один раз клал свою голову в те дни, что услышать его сердцебиение. Бархатистые и мягкие, и последний кусочек дома для Стива теми ночами, когда ночи были холодными, и война, было такое чувство, что никогда не закончится. Когда объявлялось молчаливое перемирие, и они лежали вместе, хотя все остальное было запрещено; эта сильная широкая грудь почему-то вновь заставляла его чувствовать себя мелким, даже несмотря на то, что он больше таким не был. Темные соски, слишком большое количество синяков после сражений, его имя выбитыми буквами и… цифры…

32557038

Он видит их там, прямо перед своими глазами, жетоны… в пустых колодцах своих ушей слышит голос Баки, задыхаясь, бормоча их… лаборатория Золы, где это все, должно быть, началось, снова надвигается на него…

– Три два пять пять семь ноль три восемь, – бубнит он и ударяет ладонью своей руки по кнопке экстренной остановки. – Джарвис… Джарвис?

– Да, сэр?

– Это были… Я не фантазирую ведь, правда? Он произнес эти цифры. Именно эти цифры?

– Да, сэр. Три два пять пять семь ноль три восемь. Я сверился с Национальными Архивами США и Записями Базы Данных Администрации, со всеми возможными источниками. Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен, сержант 1917 – 1945 год.

Время останавливается. Следующее, что он знает, это то, что он снова в лаборатории, и кричит на Брюса и Тони.

– Снимите ее! Снимите эту маску! Мне плевать как! Снимите ее СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! Просто… пожалуйста, _снимите ее._

Как в тумане, они обсуждают это, что-то о том, чтобы найти способ, как как-нибудь промотать таймер вперед, _и все же, он может быть настроен на то…_ – Стив практически не слышит, что они говорят, его уши словно бы в аэродинамической трубе, его сердце того гляди выскочит из груди, все его внутренности сжимаются до размера булавки.

Проходит много времени, слишком много, секунды растягиваются на тысячи лет, пока Стив смотрит, и смотрит, едва осмеливаясь дышать. Это все еще не подтверждено, ему может только казаться, он мог просто вставить слова себе в рот… он мог неправильно расслышать, неправильно истолковать… это может быть не то, что ему кажется…

Тони каким-то образом отправляет Джарвиса «назад», и он читает строчки кода, передающиеся на экран. Спустя какое-то время глаза Солдата распахиваются, и он снова смотрит вперед, зрачки расширены.

_Эти глаза_ , думает Стив. _Это должно быть… это точно он…. Я знаю его…_

Он знает, что Тони и Брюс бросают в его сторону очень озабоченные взгляды, но ему все равно.

– Давайте уже! Снимите ее с него! – срывается он через какое-то время, непроизвольно сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

– Мы ведем беседу, – вставляет Джарвис. – Маска откроется, если техническое обслуживание будет признано необходимым.

– Хорошо, ищу код, чтобы найти способ запустить это, – говорит Тони, его пальцы гладко скользят по планшету. – Нет… нет… хмм… нет… ага. Джарвис, вставь строчку кода, которую я выделил в зрительную зону коры головного мозга. Видишь ее? Осторожно введи ее.

Медленно, глаза Солдата снова закрываются, и его тело становится полностью расслабленным, за исключением его левой металлической руки, которая поднимается вправо под неестественным углом сбоку от каталки, выставляя напоказ гнезда, где присоединяются к его подмышке металлические пластины. Он выглядит как сломанная кукла-марионетка, оставленная болтаться с одной веревкой, которую дернули слишком высоко.

Наконец, разъемы на висках Солдата открываются, и маска медленно отводится вперед, примерно на два-три сантиметра. Тони аккуратно тянет за нее, обнаруживая сильно обжеванную капу, встроенную в нее, которую ему приходится вытащить изо рта Солдата, чтобы полностью снять маску.

Когда она наконец снята, Стив просто стоит, бездыханно, внимательно разглядывая лицо, краска сходит с его лица.

– Кэп? – спрашивает Брюс, насторожившись. – Что такое?

Стив разворачивается, делает несколько шатких шагов, но потом оступается, и кое-как падает на колени, рядом с колонной, одной рукой беспомощно царапая пальцами по ней вниз, безуспешно пытаясь остановить свое падение.

+++


	7. VII. ЕГО ЛИЦО

Тут же Джарвис говорит что-то, он смутно слышит имя Баки, но о чем они говорят, понять он не может.

– Вы что прикалываетесь? – говорит Тони, но без привычной для него заумной язвительности в голосе. – Тот самый Барнс? Типа как настоящий Барнс, из Второй Мировой Войны?

– О Боже… это… – говорит Брюс, растирая рукой лоб.

– Но он мертв… так ведь?

– Зола, – злобно говорит Стив, запихивая горячий белый шар ярости, разгорающийся внутри него, в место силы, используя его, чтобы снова прийти в себя. – Весь полк Баки был взят в плен в 43-м. Зола экспериментировал на нем. То, что он с ним сделал… помогло Баки выжить при падении. Они, должно быть, нашли его и…

Он смотрит на неухоженного человека без имени с серым лицом, и его физически передергивает, когда его накрывает осознание того, что _это_ – это все его вина. Именно он додумался до этого дурацкого плана, что надо было схватить Золу на поезде, и это был он, кто позволил Баки упасть, кто никогда даже не усомнился в том, что он мог бы остаться жив.

– Даже когда у меня не было ничего, у меня был Баки, – говорит он, больше для себя, нежели для них. Стив берет себя в руки, сжимает кулаки и заставляет себя встать. Он принуждает себя подойти к нему, даже несмотря на то, что то, как Баки выглядит сейчас, причиняет ему физическую боль, принимая это за должное наказание, что он позволил случиться подобному.

– Бак, – шепчет он, наклоняясь ближе к Солдату, ему так и хочется дотронуться до него, так же, как он это делал в те далекие дни, но он слишком поражен, чтобы сделать что-то. Единственное, на что он решается – это прикоснуться пальцем к красным линиям, где маска ранее обрамляла его скулы. – Боже, Бак. Я никогда… Я…

– Подождите, как это вообще возможно? – спрашивает Тони, все еще скептическим тоном. – Это было семьдесят лет назад.

– Заморозка, – говорит он: все эти заметки, которые он прочел о Солдате, мелькают у него перед глазами, неизгладимо врезавшись ему в память с точностью, усиленной сывороткой. – Его размораживали и замораживали снова…

Он смотрит на Баки Барнса, всего такого накачанного, с мускулами, которых у него никогда не было, когда они были мальчишками, с припаянным металлом, которого не заслуживает никто, и темными клочками волос, которые должны быть по всему его телу, но его лишили их; волосами на голове, на которых он был всегда так помешан, постоянно укладывал их – теперь они свалялись и полностью запущены. Стив не может поверить в это.

Только вот, в какой-то примитивной части своего мозга, он уже узнал все эти кусочки его. Он почувствовал что-то родственное там, был выброшен в неразбериху воспоминаний, вызванных его запахом, почувствовал старую потребность защитить его, необъяснимо пробудившуюся в нем. Каким-то образом, он в ужасе от того, что раньше не расшифровал все эти знаки.

– Зола в данную минуту хранится на этих спутниках? – Стив слышит свой невыразительный голос, не чувствуя с ним никакой связи. – Как мы можем уничтожить их?

– Что ж, ээ, обо всем по порядку… – начинает Тони.

– Нет, – Стив ударяет кулаком по металлическому столу, на котором лежит Баки, так сильно, что от этого звука Бэннер выпрыгивает из кожи. Своим мысленным взглядом он видит эти спутники такими, какими он хочет их видеть – они сгорают, падая в ночном небе, как тлеющие угольки звезд. – Нет. Это закончится сейчас же.

Мельком, он потом вспомнит, как он бросился в сторону арсенала, чтобы достать свою форму и взять щит, отпихивая Ника Фьюри с дороги, чуть было не сдержавшись, и не ударив его кулаком в лицо, и неважно, что тот уже и так был весь помятый; Наташа подсекла его где-то по дороге и попросила не терять рассудок; Тони накричал на него, пытаясь вразумить, что если он отправится на миссию без плана, и там его убьют, это не поможет никому, и тем более «его солдатику». Но именно из-за угрозы инфильтрации, какой-то маленькой тайной команды Гидры, пытающейся прокрасться по стене здания, используя электромагнитные импульсы, чтобы обойти сенсоры и скрыть их присутствие, Стив разворачивается, наконец передумав.

Их только пятеро: разведав, Наташа сразу же высказывает предположение. Родни уже нейтрализовал одного из них, облетев вокруг Башни в своем костюме железного человека, пока никто из них не успел подобраться поближе. Остальным четырем удалось добраться до уровня медицинской лаборатории и пробраться внутрь через одну из внешних стеклянных панелей. Наташа не дремлет, она убирает одного из них, пока все остальные еще не вернулись на этот уровень, и Бэннер зарабатывает фингал под глазом, прежде чем Тони удается вернуться обратно в лабораторию, с головы до пят в костюме железного человека. Стив находится дальше всех, когда Джарвис сообщает, что происходит, так что он последним добирается до медлаборатории, но он прибегает как раз вовремя, когда последний диверсант подходит достаточно близко к Баки, чтобы сделать с ним что-то.

Стив ломает ему руку, так, чтобы кость точно больно вылезла, и когда агент падает на пол, он еще несколько раз колотит его кулаками по лицу, пока кто-то не оттаскивает его от него. Он так просто мог бы убить этого человека голыми руками, и он даже не уверен, что позже из-за этого его бы мучили угрызения совести.

Как бы то ни было, выжить им все равно не удается, все лазутчики слишком быстро тянутся за своими пилюлями с цианидом. Стив не чувствует и сотой доли того зарождающегося ужаса, который он почувствовал, когда в первый раз увидел пену у рта человека, который отдал свою жизнь во благо организации, которая сначала отравила его душу, и потом буквально отравила его. Он вообще ничего не чувствует. Просто смотрит на тела, пока вокруг него начинается бешеная суета: Тони маниакально ищет трекеры и находит виновника произошедшего – не в недподвижном теле Баки, не внутри его металлической руки, как он сразу же предположил, но установленным в каблуке ботинка Стива. Внедренным, так же, как Гидра все это время была внедрена в ЩИТ.

Потом все собравшиеся в медлаборатории быстро обсуждают текущую ситуацию. Фьюри намекает на конспиративную квартиру под землей, где собрались Мария Хилл и все те, кому он все это время мог доверять внутри ЩИТА, и ждут его команды по запуску контроперации. Он говорит, что Барнса нужно переместить и запереть там. В то же время, Тони твердо убежден, что их Солдат должен остаться в Башне, где они с Брюсом могут начать работу по удалению все этих технологий, встроенных ему в голову, тем самым оставив доктора Золу ни с чем, и позволив Стиву и Наташе разобраться с тем, как уничтожить спутники.

Данный план не совсем по вкусу Фьюри, и он объясняет им, что ЩИТ последнее время строил флот блестящих новых хэликэрриеров. Самый маленький из них находится на его подземной дополнительной базе; и если они подберутся достаточно близко, они без проблем смогут использовать самолет, чтобы сбить спутники. Единственное осложнение, говорит он, может возникнуть, если Гидра уже закончила строить один из трех своих под штаб-квартирой ЩИТА, и решит сбить им один из наших.

Формируется что-то вроде неуверенного соглашения по плану, при том, что Стив за все время не произносит ни единого слова. Нетипично для него, но они все ведут себя терпеливо, волнуясь, что он снова разъярится, если они начнут выяснять причину его холодного, как лед, молчания. В его душу закралось какое-то мрачное подозрение, которое он никак не может отбросить; У Тони и Наташи нет никаких причин вдруг, ни с того, ни с сего, помогать Зимнему Солдату, даже если он и является давно потерянным другом Стива. Он все еще тот, кто нажимал на курок, кто убил родителей Старка и практически пробил дырку в теле Наташи. Бэннер помогает, он может объяснить, только из-за того, что ему с научной точки зрения интересно то, что было сделано с Баки. Фьюри даже не притворяется, что его личное беспокойство распространяется дальше, чем возвращение ЩИТА в его руки. И поэтому он уходит сразу же, что, по крайней мере, честно с его стороны. Родни просто за компанию, и не важно, что этой компании предстоит совершить. Стив ничего не имеет против них, но он не может отделаться от мысли, что он не должен доверять им; и что все может в любой момент пойти наперекос.

Это, может быть, паранойя, вызванная шоком из-за того, что он выяснил. Или, скорее всего, все потому что он знает, что они на прицеле у Гидры, которая знает, где их можно найти. Но с этого момента, Стив отказывается покидать Баки. Он наблюдает за всем, что они делают, и изучает все сканы до мельчайших подробностей; долго и внимательно разглядывает изображения имплантированных металлических змей, обмотанных внутри его друга, пристегнутых к его пищеварительной системе и вверх в его руку, не давая ему функционировать нормально. Этот непростительный процесс обесчеловечивания расстраивает Стива практически сильнее, чем все, что он видел до этого, вместе взятое, поскольку они даже не могут покормить его, пока не разберутся, как это все работает, довольствуясь только капельницей, чтобы, по крайней мере, он получал достаточное количество воды.

Он запоминает наизусть расположения шести маленьких металлических коробочек, вбитых в череп Баки, тонких проводов, тянущихся из них, втыкающихся в мягкую ткань его мозга. Такое ощущение, что они повсюду; как сеть. Похоже, для разных функций предназначаются разные модули, и самый старый из них подключен к зонам, управляющим краткосрочной и долгосрочной памятью, но избегающий зон, которые могут затруднять то, что Брюс называет его «функцией процедурной памяти». Остальные пять – те, что позволят Золе буквально завладеть им – по сути, как паразит – «совершенно новые», согласно Тони, что указывает Стиву на то, что все это время, пока Баки был с ЩИТОМ, они продолжали творить это с ним.

И он работал на них.

И теперь положит конец всему этому; ЩИТУ, Гидре… всем, кто был с этим связан. В этот раз он убедится в этом. Он должен все это Баки.

+++

Где-то посередине ночи, когда Стив сидит на полу, навалившись на металлический стол, на котором все еще молча спит Баки, к нему присоединяется уставший на вид Тони Старк. Долгое время они просто молчат и тихо пялятся вперед, глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли и сожаления.

– Меня тоже долгое время держали в плену, – наконец говорит Тони, – Не так долго, – быстро поправляет он. – Но достаточно долго. Я знаю, каково это.

Стив молчит, но по едва заметному изменению выражения его лица Тони понимает, что он, по крайней мере, его слушает.

– Проснулся с дыркой в груди и кучей различных приборов, засунутых в нее. О, и смертельным ультиматумом. По какой-то причине, меня сегодня вечером накрыли воспоминания, – он тяжело сглатывает. – Он был хорошим человеком, твой друг?

– Самым лучшим, – тихо и печально отвечает Стив. – Спасал мою жизнь больше дюжины раз. Никогда не просил ничего взамен. – _Только, чтобы я любил его так, как он этого заслуживал_ – немилосердно добавляет его мозг, и его внутренности опять сжимаются в комок.

– Мой папа говорил, что он был придурком.

Он говорит это так весело, что Стив фыркает.

– Шутка только для нас. Баки боготворил землю, по которой ходил Говард, поскольку он был известным ученым. Даже провел последний вечер в Штатах на выставке Старк Экспо, – если бы он был менее осведомлен, он бы подумал, что у Гидры было такое особое извращенное чувство юмора, что они отправили Баки, из всех других людей, убить Говарда Старка. – Я столько раз называл его придурком, что, наверное, поэтому Говард тоже начал так его называть.

– Правда? Этот парень был фаном старика? Что ж, теперь я должен вылечить его. Таких как он немного осталось в наши дни.

Стив смеется, но это истеричный смех; внезапно, он больше не может сдерживаться, лицом прижавшись к колену, он изо всех сил старается взять себя в руки, взять свои слезы под контроль. Он чувствует легкое прикосновение плеча Тони.

– Все, что мы пока можем сказать, это то, что твой друг лечится быстро. Типа как, супербыстро. По-суперсолдтски быстро, наверное. Причиной полного пансиона из лекарств и электротерапии является тот факт, что его мозг продолжает восстанавливать себя и пытается отказываться от той фигни, которая отражается в нем. То, что им пришлось автоматизировать процесс, это, на самом деле, хороший знак.

– Что это значит? – давится Стив.

– Если мы сможем вытащить из него всю эту херню, он очень быстро начнет поправляться. То есть, сложно сказать. Я не хочу обнадеживать тебя раньше времени. Просто говорю, что надежда, знаешь, есть.

Стив кивает и хлюпает носом, лицом отвернувшись от Тони, пока он собирается с силами и пытается взять себя в руки.

В какой-то момент – Стив слишком ушел в свои воспоминания, чтобы заметить, когда – Тони уходит, и в биолаборатории снова тихо, только тихие и ровные импульсы сердцебиения рядом на экране монитора. Стив чувствует тяжесть в конечностях, его ягодицы онемели, так что он решает придвинуть один из других столов в медлаборатории к Баки, чтобы он мог вздремнуть рядом с ним, даже если ради этого ему приходится выдернуть стол из болтов, держащих его на месте на полу и протащить через всю лабораторию.

Поставив его, он забирается на стол и ложится на бок так, чтобы он мог видеть Баки; все еще такого красивого в профиль, несмотря на отсутствие заботы, из-за чего вокруг его впалых глаз образовалось много новых линий; несмотря на бардак в волосах, которые безвольно лежат спутанными космами вокруг его плеч.

– Я… Я скучал по тебе. Возвращайся ко мне, Баки – шепчет он и протягивается, чтобы прикоснуться губами к его лицу, прижимаясь в итоге к уголку его рта, проводя носом по слишком острой скуле. – Пожалуйста… возвращайся ко мне.

+++

Никто не комментирует, когда они находят его, в очередной раз задремавшего и свернувшегося в клубок, приложив лоб к бицепсу Баки. Стив слезает со стола и толкает его примерно в то место, где он стоял раньше.

Баки за всю ночь так и не пошевелился, может быть, лишь для того, чтобы почесать себе что-нибудь. Проходит еще несколько часов, после чего один из мониторов наконец-то начинает громко пищать из-за участившегося сердцебиения, привлекая внимание всех собравшихся, и потом затихает, когда глаза Баки медленно открываются.

Он бегло осматривает комнату, глаза медленно крутятся из стороны в сторону, и потом он начинает смотреть вверх на потолок. Выражение его лица никак не меняется, но Стив уверен, что он заметил, как по его конечностям пробежала дрожь. Металлическая рука выполняет что-то вроде рекалибровки, пластины смещаются (Тони смотрит на это как ребенок, наблюдающий за насекомым через микроскоп), и потом все успокаивается.

– Стоит мне… Стоит мне поговорить с ним? – спрашивает Стив, его желудок скручивает от нервного напряжения.

Тони просит Джарвиса вновь подключиться к системе Солдата, но в этот раз постараться не разговаривать с ним, поскольку они не хотят зацепить еще одну мину, из-за которой он выключится. Он просит Джарвиса просто прочитать любой текст, который, скорее всего, все это время проецируется и прокручивается перед его глазами.

Только после этого он приглашает Стива поговорить с ним.

– Привет… Привет, Баки, – нерешительно говорит Стив. – Рад, что ты проснулся. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Обнаружен химический дисбаланс. Статус: некритический. Ожидаю параметров миссии, – говорит Джарвис.

– Не будет никакой миссии. Ты больше не должен ничего ни для кого делать.

Долгая пауза.

– Ожидаю параметров миссии, – снова говорит Джарвис.

– Баки, ты можешь взглянуть на меня, – он подходит чуть ближе, наклоняясь над ним.

Глаза Баки медленно двигаются и замирают на нем.

– Привет, – выдыхает Стив, улыбаясь, несмотря на все. – Ты меня помнишь?

– Назначение: неизвестно, – сообщает Джарвис. – Куратор.

– Нет. Боже, нет, – срывается он, возможно, слишком быстро. – Я твой друг. Стив… Стив Роджерс. Тебя зовут Джеймс. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Баки разглядывает его в течение долгого периода времени, прежде чем ответить.

– Назначение: Агент. Ожидаю параметров миссии.

Стив матерится сквозь зубы и поворачивается к Тони, не совсем понимая, что ему делать.

– Ты можешь помочь ему?

– Это все автоматизировано. Придется потратить некоторое количество времени, чтобы переписать код, – содрогаясь, отвечает Тони. – Наверное, нам придется отучить его от него.

– Если можешь, продолжай говорить с ним, – вмешивается Брюс Бэннер, все еще приклеенный к своему планшету, как будто он никогда не покидает его пальцев. – Я получаю низкоуровневые электрические импульсы, зажигающиеся в этих штуках в его голове. Полезно знать, как они сообщаются и, по сути, манипулируют его мозговыми волнами.  Похоже, что они узкоспециализированные.

Тони смотрит на данные, появляющиеся на экране, глубокая морщина формируется на его лбу.

– Почему это происходит? – бормочет он, показывая на планшет. – Это странно. Это ведь странно?

– Похоже на… хмм, – говорит Брюс, и потом тоже начинает хмуриться.

Стив поворачивается назад и, не подумав, заводит несколько выбившихся прядей за ухо Баки, убирая их от его глаз. Он грустно улыбается ему и замечает, как небольшая морщина формируется меж бровей Баки; в течение какой-то секунды он думает, что, может быть, он начинает вспоминать что-то. Он выглядит растерянным.

– Неисправность, – снова вставляет Джарвис. – Приближается коррекция.

Потом лицо Баки дергается, только немножко, и его глаза снова расфокусируются.

– Вот, – говорит Тони, движением пальцев перенося изображение на планшете на парящий экран перед ними, чтобы он мог увеличить изображение с эскизом мозга Баки. – Мини-разряд, от старого имплантата, расположенного здесь впереди. Локализован…

– Мне кажется, он начал вспоминать что-то, – говорит Стив, и ему приходится отвернуться; он чувствует подкатывающую мощную волну бешеной ярости. – Он срабатывает каждый раз, когда он вспоминает что-то, что они не хотели, чтобы он вспоминал.

Тони внимательно смотрит на него, моргая.

– Может, тебе следует…

Стив того гляди готов сломать что-то, и именно этот момент выбирает Фьюри, чтобы связаться с ними из бункера.

– Кэп, – говорит он, – у нас здесь развивается ситуация. Как скоро ты сможешь прибыть в Вашингтон?

Он встречается глазами с Тони, молча прося его помощи.

– Джарвис, приготовь квинджет Мстителей, – Тони вздыхает, качая головой.

– Слушаюсь, сэр.

– Дайте мне тридцать минут. Я позвоню вам из самолета, – говорит Стив Фьюри и потом бросает трубку. – Тони…

– Иди. Мы обо всем позаботимся. Просто верни мою крошку целой и невредимой, хорошо?

Стив кивает и убегает, стараясь изо всех сил не оглядываться на Баки, концентрируясь на поставленной задаче. _Добраться до Вашингтона. Уничтожить Золу. Разрушить Гидру раз и навсегда, или умереть, пытаясь._

Наташа уже ждет его в квинджете, в своем боевом костюме, готовая к бою.

– Эй, Роджерс. Ты что так долго? – медленно говорит она из сиденья пилота и протягивает ему его щит.

+++

Много вещей происходит в те несколько долгих секунд, пока Стив падает.

Они победили – по крайней мере, _это_ он знает. Хэликэрриеру ЩИТА удалось подняться достаточно высоко, чтобы сбить спутники, прежде чем остальные три – те, что были под контролем Гидры, подошли достаточно близко, чтобы попасть по нему. Стива отрядили как можно дольше отражать волны атак солдат Гидры из самолетов, приземляющихся на хэликэрриер, пока Мария Хилл управляла им на расстоянии, выводя его на позицию и блокируя их системы наведения. Им потребовалось бы слишком много времени на то, чтобы остальные хэликэрриеры подошли достаточно близко, чтобы уничтожить их хэликэрриер до того, как они начнут сбивать спутники, поэтому Гидра изо всех сил старалась забраться к ним на борт и вручную вырубить его.

Стив делал все, что мог, чтобы защитить центральную панель, отражая пули, летевшие в ее сторону, в процессе чего он получил несколько легких ранений. В ближнем бою от большинства из них было легко избавиться, но когда появилась его старая команда УДАР, стало тяжелее; Брок Рамлоу принимал все его удары и смеялся ему в лицо, используя электрошоковые дубинки, чтобы справиться с некоторыми его серьезными и болезненными ударами.

Всех их он наносил буднично, без каких бы то ни было сожалений.

Но, когда спутники были наконец-то взорваны – _Баки в безопасности, в безопасности, наконец_ – и три хэликэрриера Гидры набросились на одиночный корабль ЩИТА, у него не получилось достаточно быстро убраться с него, чтобы избежать обрушения опорной балки. Она падает на него, и он чувствует, как ломается его спина, и все его конечности пугающе немеют.

Так что, в итоге, он падает вместе с кусками обломков, отваливающихся от корабля, и, каким-то образом, он снова переживает ту злосчастную миссию в швейцарских Альпах; но в этот раз он позволяет _себе_ упасть, чтобы Баки не пришлось, благодарно принимая боль на себя.

В результате, перед ним мелькает что-то – вертолет – и каким-то образом он наклоняется и подбирает его. Наташа с трудом пытается удержать вес его тела от падения с другой стороны, пока вертолет не удается распрямить. Но травма от его падения все еще серьезная, и его выворачивает кровью, когда он ломает окно двери вертолета. Он только мельком замечает Наташу, и Фьюри тоже, в роли пилота, прежде чем отрубиться – имя Баки срывается с его уст в последние секунды, после чего он сразу же отключается.

Проходят две недели. Стив находится без сознания большую часть первой недели, пока его тело пристегнуто к каталке для того, чтобы он скорее излечил себя. Даже с его ускоренной скоростью заживления, он, похоже, сломал так много костей, что это чудо, что он не развалился на части. Его позвоночник был сломан в районе шеи, из-за чего у него парализовало все четыре конечности – чтобы вылечить такое требуется очень много времени. Физиотерапия, которая началась на второй неделе, просто убийственная, и Стив ненавидит каждую секунду каждого ее дня. Он чувствует себя немного не по себе, поняв, что его тело все еще способно иногда предавать его, из-за чего его поправка проходит так медленно. Хотя, когда он замечает мужчин и женщин, которые изо всех сил стараются восстановиться в течение месяцев, а не дней, из него быстро выходит вся злоба.

Сэм навещает его и включает ему несколько современных песен, которые, как оказывается, ему приходятся по душе. Или, может быть, это всего лишь дружеская атмосфера, что ему нравится; что у него в жизни есть простой и искренний человек, с которым можно поговорить. Это словно спасательный трос, который, он даже не знал, что ему был нужен. Он не рассказывает ему о Баки, потому что самое последнее, что ему нужно, это чтобы Сэм был замешан во всем этом, и, если честно, он даже не может найти слов, чтобы описать, что случилось. Как ты объяснишь, что твой давно пропавший лучший друг снова появился в твоей жизни в виде суперсолдата в маске и с повреждением головного мозга? Единственный вариант ответа, который приходит ему в голову: никак.

Наташа держит его в курсе. Каждый раз, навещая его, она уверяет, что Баки в порядке, но она никогда не рассказывает ему подробности, и где-то в глубине души он все еще не доверяет ее мотивам. Это иррациональное чувство, в какой-то мере, ведь она сражалась вместе с ним, и он знает, что должен верить ей. Но что-то сейчас развивается внутри него, словно инфекция, зародившаяся в новом мире, который отказывается быть хоть чуточку похожим на тот простой мир, из которого он пришел. Стив также пытается прозвониться в Башню, но Старк ведет себя не лучше по части раскрытия новой информации, так что, он предполагает, что Баки все еще пока не вспомнил, как говорить.

Так что, когда ему наконец-то удается покинуть больницу, он прямиком направляется в Нью-Йорк, в Башню Мстителей, неся в животе бочку, заполненную бабочками. Он заходит в лифт и просит Джарвиса отвести его к Баки, и удивляется, когда слышит женский голос, отвечающий ему вместо обычного отрывистого британского английского искусственного интеллекта Тони.

– Меня зовут Пятница, – объясняет она. – Джарвис сейчас недоступен.

Лифт начинает подниматься, так что он чувствует, что ему не нужно отвечать, понимая, что она везет его туда, куда ему нужно попасть.

Он оказывается в одной из зон отдыха Старка. С этой частью здания он не особо-то знаком. Его визиты в Башню обычно ограничивались главными зонами, и ему редко приходилось бывать за пределами их. Здесь слишком много этажей, которые могли бы пригодиться одному человеку. Он замирает в беспокойстве от внезапной мысли снова увидеть Баки со всеми этими неприятными приборами, все еще работающими и засунутыми ему в мозг.

Но потом он слышит смех, такой знакомый – как же сильно он по нему скучал – от которого ему, словно электричеством, радость ударяет в грудь. _Может он...?_ Стив срывается с места и бежит по коридору, ища Баки.

Из всех мест, где он думал найти его, меньше всего он ожидал, что увидит Баки и Тони, сидящих в огромном джакузи с коктейлями в руках, широко улыбающихся и смеющихся.

– Б… Баки? – с трудом произносит он.

Баки, похоже, без проблем узнает его, но его выражение лица не совсем довольное; он выглядит озадаченным. Он постриг волосы и побрился, понимает Стив, и он, что подозрительно, выглядит так же, как в тот самый день, когда он упал с того поезда, как будто этого никогда и не случилось: идеальные темные локоны лежат у него на лбу. Он этого сердце Стива безжалостно вырывается из груди.

Он разглядывает его, полностью застигнутый врасплох из-за этого волшебного выздоровления, вопросы взрываются со всех сторон его мозга.

– Стив, это не то, что ты думаешь, – говорит Тони, который выглядит так, словно его поймали за чем-то неправильным.

Баки вылезает из джакузи и с осторожностью подходит к Стиву.

– Пожалуйста, даже не сомневайтесь, сэр, сержанту Барнсу не наносится никакого вреда, – говорит он с британским акцентом, голос знакомый, и, в то же время, совершенно не тот. – Мистер Старк проводит эксперимент.

Проходит слишком много времени, прежде чем Стив, наконец, понимает, с кем говорит.

– Джарвис?

– Да, сэр, – приходит ответ, и лицо Баки улыбается ему, и это самая худшая вещь, которую он когда-либо видел.

+++


	8. VIII. ЕГО ПРИКОСНОВЕНИЕ

– Слушай, тебя не было рядом на стадии памперсов. Поверь мне, это было не очень приятно: пытаться заставить его есть, и все такое прочее. Пришлось буквально пройтись по всем строчкам кода, которые он видел, переписать многие или добавить новые. Без Джарвиса он бы все еще питался через трубочку или уже умер бы от голода. Плюс, мы должны были иметь возможность поговорить с ним, чтобы он был в сознании, когда мы отсоединяли самые опасные провода в его голове, а твой приятель был не совсем в настроении болтать с нами.

Раздраженный голос Тони на Стива практически не действует. Он пытается понять, что происходит; что Тони решил протестировать хранилища данных, которые были предназначены для вселения Золы, внедрив в них свой ИИ. Он представляет Джарвиса, перемещающегося по зданию, используя тело Баки, разговаривая его ртом и лицом… и его просто выворачивает от этого.

– А джакузи?

– Просто небольшой отдых. Ничего такого, тебе не нужно так психовать, – в его осторожном тоне голоса чувствуется нотка вины, которою Стив замечает с лазерной точностью.

– Кто постриг его волосы? – тихо спрашивает Стив, все еще избегая смотреть на них обоих, сидя на стуле как свернувшаяся змея, которая может накинуться на свою жертву в любую секунду.

– Я прошу прощения, если я перешел границы, – натянуто отвечает Джарвис. – Мне были даны параметры действовать таким образом, чтобы выздоровление проходило максимально быстро. Восстановление старых параметров личной гигиены подходило под заданные цели. Мистер Барнс заранее знал обо всем этом и не показал какого бы то ни было недовольства.

– Да, это правда, – вставляет Тони, как будто это полностью оправдывает его действия. – Это все его обучает. Джарвис чувствует все, что он чувствует.

От этого голова Стива резко поворачивается и долго и внимательно смотрит на Баки-Джарвиса.

– Что он сейчас чувствует?

– Сложно правильно определить. К мистеру Старку он главным образом равнодушен.

Тони издает насмешливый звук негодования.

– Когда он смотрит на вас, я чувствую тревогу. Нежность… Чувство потери. Смущение.

Стив кивает и пытается сделать свое лицо более-менее пассивным, пока внутри него зарождается шторм, который может снести все здания, если его выпустить наружу.

– Джарвис, я хочу, чтобы ты покинул его… Пожалуйста, полностью выйди из него. Эксперимент окончен.

Баки-Джарвис смотрит на Тони, и Тони выглядит так, словно он хочет поспорить. Но даже он понимает, что Стива в таком состоянии нужно успокоить.

– Хорошо, – в итоге вздыхает он с раздражением. – Но нам нужно вернуться в медлабораторию, чтобы произвести обратный трансфер.

Они вместе идут к лифту, Стив осторожно старается снова не смотреть на Баки, поскольку ему сложно примириться с эмоциями, которые у него при этом возникают.

– О, Джарвис, сначала не забудь отменить свой теннисный матч с Брюсом, – говорит Тони, и Стив резко разворачивается к нему, злобно глазея. – Да шучу я, просто шучу! Это просто шутка. Боже, – добавляет он.

+++

Тони явно не хочет удалять Джарвиса; он продолжает пытаться отговорить Стива от этого, объясняя, что результаты будут печальными, что Баки пока не может функционировать, что сначала нужно переписать код, прежде чем они начнут работать над окончательным его удалением, и это произойдет быстрее, если им поможет Джарвис.

Стиву не нужно, чтобы результаты были хорошими. Или быстрыми.

Требовать подобные вещи от Баки кажется ему чем-то отвратительным. Свершилось чудо, и он примет его в любом виде.

После выхода Джарвиса, он смотрит, как свет играет на глазах Баки, пока он приходит в себя. Он ничего не говорит ему, потому что не хочет вызвать у него резкий ответ.

Они все наблюдают, как Баки, пошатываясь, слезает с каталки и делает несколько неуверенных шагов в сторону, и сердце Стива немного сжимается, когда он своей металлической рукой берет со стола маску, которую Тони положил туда, чтобы потом исследовать. Баки прикладывает каркас маски к своему лицу, хмурясь, когда она не прикрепляется. Он вопросительно смотрит на Стива, медленно отводя маску все дальше от лица.

– Я знаю тебя, – наконец говорит Баки скрипучим голосом, который звучит ниже, чем он должен быть.

Невольный всхлип срывается с губ Стива, и он кивает без слов, его желудок вздрагивает.

Баки медленно подходит к нему, все еще внимательно разглядывая его, словно он не может до конца понять, кто он. Наконец, он встает прямо перед ним, и нерешительно протягивает свою человеческую руку, ища лицо Стива, изучая его сантиметр за сантиметром, словно слепой человек в поисках чего-то знакомого. Он проводит пальцами по губам Стива, его щекам, лбу, и потом прочесывают волосы Стива. На лице Баки написана гримаса концентрации, как будто он выполняет какую-то сложную задачу. Что бы Баки не пытался найти, судя по выражению его лица, Стив не уверен, что он нашел это.

– Это я, Бак, – выдыхает Стив. Весь его мир сжимается до одного маленького места, он забывает про всех, кто за ними наблюдает, его сердце замирает.

Рука Баки падает, и Стив ловит ее своей: он так отчаянно хочет, чтобы его узнали, что просто не может стоять и ничего не делать.

Ужасная мысль накрывает его, пока он держит руку Баки, ужасное предположение, что, если бы… _что, если бы Баки потерял обе руки. Что, если бы они отрезали обе, и остались бы две холодные бесчувственные руки, вплавленные в него… Он не мог бы прикоснуться… Что, если…_

Потому что он наконец-то понял. Три удара.

Стив смотрит ему прямо в глаза, пока он передает слова по задней части ладони оставшейся живой руки Баки.

Тук

_Я_

Тук

_люблю_

Тук

_тебя_

Слова, которые Баки никак не мог сказать ему тогда; слова, которые Стив практически потерял возможность когда-нибудь сказать самому.

И вот так просто, жесткая гримаса на лице Баки плавится, когда он получает и расшифровывает тот самый код, который был в его голове до всего, что Гидра сделала с ним. Его глаза медленно округляются, и почти с ужасом он смотрит на Стива, делая тяжелые вдохи, сотрясающие его грудь.

Стив кивает, поощряя его. _Да, это я. Это я. Ты знаешь меня._

Баки хватает ладонь Стива и смотрит на нее словно гадалка по руке, которой не терпится приступить к делу, ища на ней что-то, возможно, в линиях. Он хмурится и потом, почти застенчиво, переворачивает ее. В этот момент сердце Стива подпрыгивает, и он ждет, и ждет… и, наконец, Баки стукает пальцем по обратной стороне, один раз… второй раз.

_Нужно больше._

– Все, что хочешь, – шепчет Стив в ответ, притягивая его ближе и прижимая к себе со всей своей силой.

Он чувствует, как нос Баки прижимается к его загривку, и он знает, что Баки вдыхает его; его запах, должно быть, такой же знакомый для Баки, как и запах Баки для него. При мысли об этом он чувствует, как паника потихоньку отпускает его, зная, что, что бы не случилось с Баки, что бы они не отняли у него, им так и не удалось стереть это чувственное знание. Это у них они не смогли отобрать.

Тони неловко откашливается, и это хоть и нарушает момент, но никак его ни умаляет.

Что-то изменилось в голове Баки, он знает это. Неважно, какой сложной будет дорога к его выздоровлению, этот бессловесный язык, который принадлежал им в течение всех их жизней, остался с ними. Эксперимент Гидры не удался. После всей той жестокости в жизни Баки, во время его плена, после падения с поезда, всех технологий, внедренных ему в голову и кодов, призванных уничтожить того, кем он был, они так и не смогли избавиться от сенсорной памяти, которая напомнила ему, что когда-то он кого-то любил.

_Боль для машин. Любовь для людей._

Баки последний раз поднимает руку Стива, один раз ударяя пальцем по обратной стороне, на его лице написан вопрос.

Конечно, Стив отвечает таким же сигналом.

_Мой._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем за внимание! Надеюсь, вам понравился этот фик! Если честно, я не ожидала, что он наберет столько лайков, мне казалось, что эта история скорее на любителя.
> 
>  
> 
> Не могу не промолчать (да, я такой человек, если страдаю я, пусть страдают все), и не порекомендовать для тех, кто еще не в курсе, книгу и фильм «Зови меня своим именем» (Call me by your name, Andre Aciman). В интернете можно скачать бесплатно неплохой перевод книги на русский. Книга – настоящий шедевр! Итальянское лето, первая любовь, персики))). Фильм охуенно красивый и горячий: с Арми Хаммером и Тимати Шаламэ в главных ролях: можно просто посмотреть его, но лучше сначала прочитать книгу, так фильм становится понятнее. 
> 
> Всем весеннего настроения!


End file.
